Sono Innamorato Della Figlia Della Mia Ragazza
by NayaRiveraSeiMia
Summary: Brett Samuel Pierce convive con Maribel Marie Lopez da 14 anni e la figlia di Maribel, cosa succede quando Brett si sente attratto dalla figlia della sua ragazza, Santana e non riesce a reprimere i suoi sentimenti? Cosa penserà Maribel di ciò? Genderswap!Brittany
1. Prologo

Brett Pierce si poteva ritenere soddisfatto della sua vita, a 34 anni, conviveva, una bellissima casa, viveva con la sua fidanzata e sua figlia alla quale voleva bene e un lavoro soddisfacente.  
Tutto questo cambió quando Santana compì 18 anni.

Brett conobbe Maribel quando Santana aveva un anno, subito se ne innamoró e dopo qualche anno andó a conviverci. Santana non aveva mai avuto un padre perché Maribel ebbe una relazione di una notte e non seppe mai con chi.  
Il problema di Brett cominció quando Santana compì 18 anni, si trasformò in una donna sexy con lunghi capelli corvini fino sopra il sedere, occhi castani, labbra piene e imbronciate, fossette carine corpo da fotomodella con quelle lunghe gambe seni molto pieni e sodi, sedere perfetto e pelle ambrata. Si trovó costretto a dover respingere i numerosi corteggiatori di Santana, facendo finta di comportarsi da protettivo uomo di casa ma la verità è che era molto geloso. Ignoró i suoi sentimenti verso la figlia della sua ragazza per qualche mese finché un giorno entrò nel bagno e si ritrovó davanti una Santana di spalle tutta nuda, da quel giorno capì che non poteva più negare di essersi innamorato.

Angolo Dell'autrice; Buona sera, ho deciso di scrivere questa storia perchè tempo fà lessi una storia di Brittany che si era innamorò della fidanzata di suo padre (Santana) e dato che preferisco di gran lunga le coppie eterosessuali (non sono omofoba perchè sarebbe da ipocriti dato che sono etero ma quando penso a Naya Rivera mi sento un po' lesbica ahah) perciò ho messo la versiona maschile di Brittany, spero vi piaccia, ditemi se ne vale la pena continuare ! A presto !


	2. Capitolo 1

Pov Brett:

Mi trovavo sul divano con Maribel a guardare la tv quando Santana rientró a casa nella sua uniforme cheerios.

"Ehy Ma, B" dice mentre si dirige verso la cucina e si versa un bicchiere di Succo.

"Ehy S" rispondo io e lei mi sorride.

"Ehy mija, com'è andata a scuola?" Domanda Maribel.

"Bene, ho rotto con Puck" risponde distrattamente e un sorriso spunta sulle mie labbra.

"Perché tesoro?" Risponde Maribel.

"Mmm vuole solo il sesso e io mi sono stancata di lui, e poi c'è questo ragazzo carino che mi piace, si chiama Finn e ha appena rotto anche lui con la sua ragazza" rimango un po' deluso da ciò, ma che posso pretendere? A tutti piace e io non potrò mai averla.

"Se Puck ti disturba chiamami e ci penso io" dico battendo la mano sul mio petto, lei sorride.

"Grazie B" dice lei per poi venire verso di me e darmi un bacio sulla guancia in segno di ringraziamento. Sento la mia guancia formicolare nel punto in cui mi ha baciato ma decido di ignorarlo.

"Ora vado di sopra a dopo" dice per poi sparire, io continuo a guardare la tv per un altra mezz'ora finché non è ora di andare a lavorare.

"Vado a prepararmi per il lavoro" dico alzandomi.

"Ok" risponde lei semplicemente, io salgo le scale fino a quando mi trovo davanti al bagno, distrattamente apro la porta e la visione che mi ritrovo mi lascia paralizzato, Santana di spalle nuda che si spalma la crema sulle gambe, da qui riesco a vedere il suo bellissimo sedere e intravedo la sua figa perfettamente depilata.  
"Sexy" mormoro, lei gira la testa solo un attimo poi prende un asciugamano per coprirsi.

"Cazzo Brett" risponde accigliata.

"Tutto bene tesoro?"

"Si c'era un ragno e ora B lo sta uccidendo" risponde Santana. Io la sto ancora fissando con gli occhi spalancati non notando che lei ha abbassato lo sguardo al mio cavallo e sta fissando la mia evidente erezione sorridendo.  
"Potresti uscire che devo vestirmi?" domanda tranquillamente.

"Si s-scusa" mormoro per poi uscire dal bagno. Mi dirigo subito in camera mia poi chiudo la porta a chiave e mi occupo della mia erezione pensando a ciò che ho visto pochi secondi fà.  
Passano un paio di ore e io mi ritrovo a lavoro nel mio ufficio sgranocchiando un pacchetto di patatine pensando a Santana.  
Poco dopo mi arriva un messaggio.

"Da S: Ti è piaciuto il mio corpo tesoro?"  
Io deglutisco pesantemente e decido di ignorarla. Dopo qualche minuto me ne manda un altro.

"Da S: Dai só che ti piace, non lo diró a nessuno sarà il nostro piccolo segreto"

"Per S: Non ho visto praticamente niente se non le spalle" decido di mentire.

"Da S: Ma tesoro ho notato la tua erezione e só che hai visto molto del mio corpo, dimmi la verità ti è piaciuto?" Io a questo punto non só che rispondere sono combattuto.

"Per S: lo ammetto mi è piaciuto, ma a chi non piacerebbe? Ma questo non importa è stato un'incidente così evitiamo di parlarne" rispondo.

"Da S: dolcezza se ti può consolare amo vederti senza maglietta quando torni a casa dalla corsa, tutto quel sudore che cola sui tuoi pettorali e addominali mi eccita, scommetto che prima in camera ti sei toccato pensando a me."

"Per S: Santana finiscila qui mi hai stancato io sto con tua madre e tu sei troppo giovane"

"Da S: Ma baby sono solo 16 anni di differenza, poi non puoi negare che ti piaccio" risponde con allegato la foto del suo corpo in lingerie, io gemo.

"Per S: basta Santana, non sono foto appropriate" rispondo.

"Da S: eddai tesoro stiamo solo massaggiando che male c'è? Preferisci una foto senza niente addosso, perché posso accontentarti" cazzo magari.

"Per S: no non la voglio"

"Da S: uffa che palle, vabbè è tardi ci vediamo domani, notte tesoro" dopo questo messaggio decido di salvare la foto in una cartella privata per fare in modo che nessuno la veda, poi mi alzo e vado a cominciare il mio turbo di lavoro.

Pov Santana:

Ho deciso di portare la colazione a Brett, mi sono vestita della mia uniforme cheerios non solo per la scuola ma perché só che a Brett piace, lodato sia il pervertito che ha inventato questa divisa. Compro il cibo poi arrivo a destinazione, mi dirigo verso il reparto pediatria e chiedo informazione.

"Ciao sapresti dirmi dov'è Brett Pierce?" Domando.

"Si ma tu chi sei tesoro?" Chiede soffermando lo sguardo sul mio seno coperto, io schiocco le dita davanti la sua faccia.

"Occhi qui su, sono la figlia della compagna di Brett dunque se non vuoi che dica a Brett come ti sei comportato dimmi dov'è" dico e lui sbianca.

"In fondo al corridoio ci sono le stanze del personale, è la numero 12" io mi incammino verso la stanza e appena entro lo vedo addormentato a pancia in su e senza maglietta, appoggio la colazione e mi avvicino a lui, mi porto a cavalcioni sulla sua pancia e comincio a baciare il suo viso.

"Mmmm" geme con gli occhi ancora chiusi, io mi avvicino e premo il seno contro il suo petto e lo abbraccio.

"Buongiorno tesoro" dico io lasciandoli un bacio nel collo, lui mi fà scendere da quella posizione e si alza di scatto.

"C-che ci fai qui?" Domanda agitato.

"Sono venuta a portarti la colazione" rispondo io indicando la sua scrivania.

"Ok andiamo a sederci" io mi siedo tiro fuori i cornetti e glie ne passo uno per poi distendere le gambe sopra la scrivania vedendo che lui fatica a non lasciare che il suo sguardo si soffermi al punto dove si intravedono le mie mutandine.

"Santana devi smetterla di comportarti così, io sto con tua madre!" Dice lui passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

"Allora? Non sei niente per me, è come se lasciassi mamma per una qualsiasi donna" rispondo con una scrollata di spalle. Lui non risponde, e finiamo la nostra colazione in silenzio.  
"Ehy B dato che devi staccare dal lavoro mi porti a scuola?" Domando, lui mi guarda sospirando e annuisce.

"Ok aspettami fuori che mi cambio"

"Eddai baby tu mi hai visto nuda e io non posso?" Domando con un occhiolino.

"SANTANA" urla lui.

"Ok ok ti lascio solo" dico per poi finire in corridoio nella sala di aspetto, mentre sono lì un ragazzo sulla ventina si siede accanto a me.

"Ciao splendore" dice controllando il mio corpo, io alzo gli occhi.

"Ciao" rispondo semplicemente.

"Allora che ci fà una bella ragazza qui tutta sola?"

"Sei serio? Stai flirtando con me? Oh ad ogni modo aspetto il compagno di mia madre dunque se vuoi lasciarmi sola" lui non si muove e continua a guardarmi.

"Dai non fare così dolcezza, dammi almeno il tuo numero" in quel momento arriva Brett.

"Se non mi sbaglio la ragazza ti ha chiesto di lasciarla sola" dice con tono arrabbiato.

"O-ok ci si vede spero" balbetta il ragazzo, poi se ne va e anche io e Brett camminiamo fuori.

"Geloso B?" Domando con un sorrisetto.

"No ma cosa, è solo che dovevo portarti a scuola e lui non ti lasciava" dice lui.

"Dunque se io stessi con un ragazzo non saresti geloso?" Domando io.

"No non sarei geloso" risponde mentendo. Saliamo in macchina e arriviamo a scuola.

"A dopo B" dico lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia che è troppo vicino all'angolo della bocca.

"Ciao S" rispondo io.

Dopo ore arrivo a casa mia con Finn, entro e trovo Brett in cucina intento mangiarsi un panino.

"Ehy B lui è Finn un mio amico, e Finn lui è il compagno di mia madre"

"Ciao che ci fate qui, insieme?" Domanda Brett irritato.

"Siamo venuti a farci una nuotata, ora andiamo di sopra a metterci i costumi" dico per poi prendere la mano di Finn e portarlo in camera mia. Arrivati tiro fuori il mio bikini nero e me lo infilo, sto per infilare la parte superiore quando Finn si avvicina a me e mette le braccia intorno alla mia vita.

"Sei così sexy San" dice portando una mano al mio seno e stringerlo, io decido di lasciarlo fare.

"Grazie, ora allacciami il bikini" dico e lui lo fà per poi lasciarmi un bacio sulla spalla. Andiamo di sotto e ci buttiamo in piscina, nuotiamo un po' finché lui non mi prende per la vita, mi fà appoggiare al bordo piscina e mi bacia, io lo bacio puntando gli occhi a Brett che ci sta guardando con i denti stretti. Pochi minuti dopo usciamo dalla piscina e andiamo sulle sdraie, io mi asciugo e passo un tubetto di crema a Finn chiedendo di spalmarla, lui lo fà subito cominciando dalla mia schiena, arrivando fino a il sedere, per poi massaggiare il mio culo da sotto il bikini, poi arriva alle gambe e finisce di spalmarmi la crema, fatto io mi giro per spalmarmi il resto ma lui mi bacia e mi fà appoggiare sul lettino, bacia la mia mascella, il collo per poi arrivare al mio seno, sposta il bikini di lato e inizia a succhiare il mio capezzolo.

Pov Brett

Sento dei gemiti, guardo verso Santana e vedo che Finn le sta succhiando le tette, non ci vedo più dalla rabbia, mi avvicino al ragazzo e lo tiro da sopra Santana.

"Come ti permetti? Esci fuori da casa mia prima che ti riempio di botte" Finn corre a recuperare la sua roba e esce di casa, e Santana cerca di allacciarsi il bikini.

"Che cazzo B? Prima non mi vuoi e ora cacci chi mi vuole, sei geloso vero" io mi avvicino e la bacio, lei circonda le braccia intorno al mio collo e io premo i nostri corpi insieme e circondo le mie braccia intorno alla sua vita giocherellando con le sue punte dei capelli lei geme nel bacio quando le nostre lingue si incontrano, io sorrido e mi stacco da lei appoggiando la fronte sulla sua.

"Mi piaci così tanto Santana, e ho cercato di reprimere i miei sentimenti per troppo tempo, vorrei solo stare con te bambina sei così bella speciale e unica" dico tenendo la fronte contro la sua.

"Anche io voglio solo te tesoro ma dobbiamo stare attenti con Mamma"

"Non ti preoccupare staremo attenti, passeremo il tempo al mio lavoro nella mia stanza, e cercherò quanto prima di lasciare tua madre" detto questo prendo l'iPhone dalla tasca della giacca e chiamo Maribel, dopo un paio di squilli risponde.

"Ehy ciao ascolta a che ora torni?" Domando e lei risponde.

"Bene ci penso io alla cena ci vediamo alle 10 a dopo" detto questo riaggancio.

"Allora abbiamo le prossime 5 ore per fare ciò che ci pare e ordineremo cinese perché só che lo ami" appena dico questo lei si illumina e sorride.

"Che me dici di andare in camera mia?" Domanda con un sorriso malizioso, io subito la prendo in braccio e la porto su per le scale mentre lei ridacchia, arrivati in camera sua l'adagio sul letto e comincio a baciarla mentre accarezzo i suoi fianchi nudi

"Sei la ragazza più bella che abbia mai visto" dico tra i baci, e lei si stacca guardandomi.

"Davvero?" Domanda sorpresa.

"Si la più bella sexy e sorprendente ragazza di tutto il mondo" lei ride e mi bacia io mi stacco e bacio la sua mascella poi il suo collo e arrivo alle sue tette, slaccio completamente il suo bikini e lo butto per terra, guardo le sue tette e sorrido guardando quanto sono belle, le più belle che abbia mai visto, e poi quei sorprendenti capezzoli bruni e turgidi. Inizio a massaggiarle con le mani e vedo il suo viso in preda al piacere allora inizio a pizzicare i capezzoli con le dita e lei geme rumorosamente. Mi chino e prendo in bocca un suo capezzolo duro succhiandolo e leccandolo, dopo qualche secondo mi stacco realizzando quanto è sbagliato questo.

"Non possiamo S" dico io sedendomi.

"Come? Non vuoi più stare con me?" Domanda con gli occhi lucidi.

"No no tesoro ovvio che voglio stare con te ma non voglio fare sesso con te ora, voglio portarti ad un appuntamento e voglio fare l'amore con te quando arriverà il momento giusto"

"Davvero?" Domanda stupita.

"Certo sei speciale e non voglio trattarti come fanno tutti i ragazzi"

"Ma lascia almeno che ti dia un pompino quello non deve essere comodo" dice e io sorrido.

"No sto bene ma devi vestirti perché non riesco a trattenermi molto" dico togliendomi la maglietta e mettendola su di lei.

"Ok ma non devi avere rapporti sessuali con mia madre o giuro che non avrai il mio corpo o i miei baci per molto molto tempo" dice e io sorrido.

"Tranquilla io voglio solo te e mi dispiace per tua madre ma la lascerò, non mi piace stare con te non essendo al 100% tuo, però anche se ci lasceremo e io mi prenderò una casa tutta per me non voglio che tua mamma venga a sapere della nostra relazione" dico sdraiandomi e facendola accoccolare sul mio petto per poi abbracciarla.

"Pensa che se tu non mi avessi visto nuda ieri non avrei mai saputo che ricambi i miei sentimenti, e faremo l'amore quando lascerai mia madre e avrai una casa tutta tua quando sarai solo mio perché ti amo e ti voglio tutto per me" dice l'ultima parte nascondendo il viso nel mio petto in imbarazzo, io bacio la parte superiore della sua testa.

"Non vergognarti piccola, ti amo anche io e aspetteremo finché sarai pronta" dico accarezzandole i capelli.  
"Dai principessa andiamo a ordinare la cena" dico prendendola in braccio in stile sposa, lei ride stringendo le braccia intorno al mio collo.

"Sei proprio un peso piuma e mi piace quando ridi bellissima bimba" le bacio la fronte e l'appoggio alla sedia attorno al bancone prendendo l'iPhone per chiamare il ristorante cinese.

Angolo Dell'autrice: Allora che dite vi piace la storia? Dovrei continuarla? Ditemi voi a presto !


	3. Capitolo 2

Pov Brett.

Il giorno dopo ebbi ancora il turno di notte, decisi di fare una sorpresa a San e andai a prenderla a scuola, in questo momento stava facendo allenamento cheerios e io mi sono messa a guardarla, era così bella anche tutta sudata e con le guance arrossate. L'allenamento finì e non staccai gli occhi da lei neanche per un secondo. Lei si avvicinó a me con uno sguardo curioso.

"Ehy B che ci fai qui?" Domanda.

"Sono venuto a prenderti per portarti a lavoro con me e non ti preoccupare ho detto a tua madre che dormi da Quinn" rispondo sorridendo.

"Ok allora vado a fare una doccia che sono tutta sudata"

"Sei stupenda anche sudata" dico e lei ridacchia, va a farsi la doccia e dopo mezz'oretta esce con un paio di shorts molto corti, i dr martins, una larga e scollata maglietta e giacchetta in pelle. I suoi capelli ricadevano giù fino a sopra il sedere.

"Così sexy" mormoro.

"Dai B andiamo" dice ridendo, saliamo in macchina e mi dirigo al bel grissino per ordinare cibo da portare via, fatto, arriviamo all'ospedale e cominciamo a mangiare.

"Allora com'è andata a scuola?" Domando io.

"Bene Finn mi evita grazie a te e Puck continua a provarci, però mi sei mancato molto" dice.

"Anche tu e se Puck ti da problemi dimmelo che vengo a sistemare la situazione" dico e lei si sporge per un bacio.

"Allora che ti va di fare?" Domanda.

"Che ne dici di farci le coccole con tanti baci finché non mi chiamano per il lavoro poi tu puoi dormire mentre lavoro e poi quando ho finito torno?"

"Ok ma hai una maglietta in più?" Domanda.

"Ti do la mia tanto ho il cambio per domattina" detto questo mi tolgo la maglietta e glie la passo, lei si toglie la sua e poi anche il reggiseno e io tengo gli occhi fissi sulle sue tette, troppo presto per i miei gusti si rimette la mia maglia poi si toglie gli shorts e si china per togliersi le scarpe e io vedo il suo perizoma nero.

"Cazzo tu sarai la mia rovina donna" dico e lei sorride, si getta sul letto e io mi tolgo i pantaloni per poi raggiungerla, subito si accoccola a me e io la stringo.

"Sai ho intenzione di lasciare tua madre" dico e lei alza lo sguardo sorridendo.

"Davvero?" Domanda.

"Si ho guardato su internet le case oggi e ho trovato questa casa appena un po' più piccola della nostra, ha due camere due bagni sala, cucina, garage, piscina, altre stanze da allestire ma tutto sommato è carina" dico.

"Che bello non vedo l'ora certo mi dispiace per la mamma, ma voglio stare con te"

"Anche io piccola" dico lasciandole un bacio sulle labbra.

"Io posso venire a casa tua quando voglio?" Domanda con gli occhioni da cucciolo.

"Certo avrai anche una copia delle chiavi e potrai venire ogni volta che vorrai" lei sorride e si stringe a me.

"Non vedo l'ora di fare l'amore con te" dice contro il mio collo.

"Anche io tesoro, succederà presto, domani lascerò tua madre e per i primi giorni starò in un hotel finché non prenderò casa" dico baciandole la testa.

"Posso venire a stare da te in hotel?" Domanda.

"No tesoro, per quanto ti voglia penso che dovresti stare con tua madre perché l'unica che soffrirà sarà lei e ha bisogno del tuo sostegno"

"Hai ragione" dice e ci coccoliamo, io passo la mano fra i suoi capelli profumati baciandola di tanto in tanto. 20 minuti dopo il mio cerca-persone suona e mi alzo, lei subito si siede e mi guarda mentre mi vesto.

"Devo andare tesoro ma tu dormi che torno quando ho finito" dico, lei si mette in ginocchio sul letto e mi prende il collo schiantando le nostre labbra.

"A dopo baby" dice staccandosi io le sorrido dando una stretta al suo sedere.

"A dopo amore" dico per poi sparire.

Pov Santana.

Mi ha chiamata amore, accidenti devo sentire Quinn, decido di mandarle un messaggio per vedere se è libera.

"Per Q: Ehy Q ho una notizia, chiamami appena puoi"

Mi metto ad aspettare la sua chiamata accendendo la tv, decido di guardare american horror story, amo quella serie, dopo un'ora mi squilla l'iPhone, rispondo subito.

"Ehy Q" rispondo.

"Dimmi tutto S"

"Allora questa cosa è segreta non deve saperla nessuno ah e mia mamma crede che sia a casa tua a dormire"

"Ho la bocca cucita ma ti prego dimmi" dice lei.

"Dunque Brett si è innamorato di me e vuole lasciare mamma" dico eccitata.

"Davvero? Brutta stronza c'e l'hai fatta ad averlo tutto per te"

"Si pensa che è cominciato tutto perché Brett è entrato nel bagno quando io ero nuda" dico ridendo.

"Cazzo, e ora sei con lui?" Domanda.

"Si e no, nel senso che sono nella sua stanza a lavoro e tra poco lui mi raggiungerà" dico.

"Grande S ci vediamo domani al Glee" detto questo riattacca, io decido di farmi una dormita.

Pov Brett.

Sono le 5 e ho appena finito di lavorare, decido di andare nella mia stanza, mi spoglio dei vestiti di lavoro rimanendo in boxer, imposto la sveglia alle 7 e mi sdraio sul letto abbracciando San per poi addormentarmi.

La sveglia suona e io gemo spegnendola e cercando di tornare a dormire, cosa impossibile dato che San si è messa a cavalcioni su di me.

"Sveglia B" dice baciandomi.

"Mmmm no" rispondo.

"Peccato dato che sono solo nel mio perizoma" io subito apro gli occhi e vedo che ha mentito.

"Non è vero" dico con il broncio lei ridacchia e mi bacia.

"Dai B devi portarmi a casa che devo prepararmi" dice.

"No ti ho portato la roba è tutta nel borsone vai a farti la doccia" dico io.

"Ehy aspetta hai rovistato pure nella mia biancheria intima?" Domanda curiosa.

"si e devo dire che amo tutti quei completini sexy e non vedo l'ora di vederteli addosso" dico io cingendole la vita con le braccia.

"Sai che tu puoi vedermi anche nuda in questo momento se andiamo a fare la doccia insieme?" Per quanto l'idea sia allettante decido di rifiutare.

"Amore per quanto vorrei vederti tutta nuda e bagnata devo rifiutare perché se no non riuscirei a trattenermi e ti salterei addosso" ammetto con il broncio.

"Ok tesoro vado a farmi la doccia" mi lascia un bacio e mi lancia la mia maglietta in faccia lasciandola davvero solo in perizoma per poi prendere la sua roba e andare in bagno. Dopo 30 minuti esce già preparata e truccata.

"Vai a farti la doccia B che mi devi portare a colazione" dice.

"Ai suoi ordini mia signora" dico scattando in piedi. Faccio una doccia di pochi minuti poi mi preparo ed esco.

"Cosa vuoi da mangiare?" Domando.

"Mmm cornetto alla Nutella e cappuccino" risponde.

"Vado a prenderli arrivo subito" mi dirigo alla caffetteria dell'ospedale e ordino la colazione, poco dopo mi raggiunge un mio collega.

"Ehy Brett chi è la bomba sexy che ti sei portato in camera ieri sera?" Domanda con un sorrisetto.

"Non chiamarla così è la figlia della mia compagna" rispondo incazzato.

"E perché era qui?" Domanda curioso.

"Niente lei e sua madre hanno litigato per cose stupide e San non voleva stare in casa con lei" mento.

"E perché non me la fai conoscere?" Domanda maliziosamente, io mi avvicino a lui.

"Giuro che se provi anche solo a parlarci o guardarla io ti spacco la faccia vecchio pervertito"

"Eddai dato che si veste così scommetto che è una bravissima puttanella, che aprirebbe le gambe a chiunque" dice sorridendo, e io non riesco più a trattenermi, tiro un pugno al suo naso.

"Prova a dire ancora qualcosa su Santana e giuro che non mi fermerò ad un pugno" detto questo pago la colazione e torno nella mia stanza, trovo San sdraiata sul letto intenda a usare l'iPhone.

"Ecco la colazione" dico appoggiandola sulla scrivania per poi sedermi e tenermi la mano gonfia.

"Che hai fatto tesoro?" Domanda prendendo la mia mano nelle sue.

"Niente ho litigato con un collega" dico ritirando la mano.

"Perché?" Domanda stupita.

"Non ne voglio parlare, fai colazione che ti porto a scuola" lei annuisce tristemente per poi fare colazione.

Poco dopo finisce e ci dirigiamo alla macchina, metto in moto e mi dirigo verso la scuola, San sta guardando fuori dal finestrino e vedo i suoi occhi lucidi, le prendo la mano e la stringo ma lei continua a guardare fuori dal finestrino e ora le lacrime le rigano il viso.

"San amore che c'è?" Domando e lei non risponde, decido di tirare la macchina in un parcheggio e mi giro verso di lei.

"Guardami" lei si gira ma non mi guarda negli occhi.

"Perché ti sei arrabbiato con me? Cos'ho fatto?" Chiede e sembra una bambina.

"No ascolta tesoro non sono arrabbiato con te davvero e che questa lite con mio collega mi ha scombussolato" rispondo accarezzando la sua mano con il pollice.

"Ma perché non vuoi dirmi cos'è successo?"

"È solo che la cosa riguarda te, ti ha offesa" dico.

"Dimmi che ha detto"

"Ha detto che vuole portarti a letto e come una puttana sà che apriresti le gambe, io só che non è vero ma non sopporto chi dice cose del genere su di te" dico dolcemente.

"Oh" risponde ferita.

"Piccola non ti devi preoccupare lui è solo un vecchio pervertito, sei bellissima e chiunque ti vorrebbe anche in modi diversi dal mio, sono l'uomo più fortunato del mondo a poterti avere tutta per me" dico per poi attirarla tra le mie braccia, lei seppellisce il viso nel mio petto.

"Grazie B, andiamo a scuola ora?" Domanda e io annuisco baciandola per poi ripartire verso scuola.

Pov Santana

Le ore passano e mi ritrovo in aula canto e mi siedo nel mio solito posto.

"Allora ragazzi le regionali sono tra lunedì e ho già deciso a chi assegnare i pezzi, dato che Rachel è stata sospesa penso che l'unica che potrebbe prendere il suo assono è Santana dunque canterai Valerie con Mike che ti balla intorno, poi toccherà a don't stop beliving e la parte di Rachel la canterà sempre Santana e tu Kitty dato che sei nuova canterai la parte che era di Santana e infine canteremo loser like me, che ne dite?"

"Ma perché a lei tocca l'assono?" Domanda Merchedes.

"Semplicemente perché lei è stata la migliore alle prove" risponde il professore Shue e io non sto più nella pelle prendo l'iPhone e mando un messaggio a Brett.

"Per B: B mi hanno dato l'assono, spero tu ci sarai alle regionali 3"

L'ora è finita e mi incammino fuori per andare a casa.

"Da B: Sono così fiera di te piccola mia, verrò senz'altro ad ogni modo ho lasciato tua madre" io rimango stupita e torno a casa, arrivata vedo mia madre intenta a fare la valigia.

"Ehy ma che combini?" Domando.

"Devo lavorare tutta la settimana e Brett se ne andato"

"Come tutta la settimana?" Domando.

"Si tesoro ho l'aereo che mi aspetta e alcune hostess sono malate dunque mi tocca lavorare" só che mente, probabilmente se ne va perché Brett la lasciata.

"Ok allora mi lasci i soldi?" Domando.

"Si ti ho lasciato la mia carta di credito sul bancone, ciao tesoro ci vediamo" detto questo se ne va, io vado di sopra e mi metto solo in mutandine, amo stare mezza nuda in camera mia, decido di mandare un messaggio a Brett.

"Per B: Ehy B che fai?"

"Da B: niente sono in albergo che mi annoio e mi manchi"

Decido di fargli un regalo dato che ha finalmente lasciato mamma per me, comincio a toccarmi le tette pensando al corpo stupendo di Brett e in un attimo i capezzoli diventano duri, prendo un capezzolo tra il pollice e l'indice stringendolo e faccio una mia foto dall'alto con il labbro fra i denti poi la mando a Brett.

"Per B: anche io ti penso vedi?"

"Da B: cazzo tesoro sono così duro per te in questo momento"

"Per B: io sono così bagnata ho le mutandine bagnate perché non vieni a darmi una mano? La mamma se ne andata per una settimana" invio allegando una foto delle mie gambe spalancate dove si vede l'umidità che ha bagnato le mie mutandine.

"Da B: così sexy bambina, ma non posso ho promesso di aspettare il momento giusto, che ne dici invece di andare ad un appuntamento tra un paio di ore? Ti porto fuori città dove nessuno ci conosce"

"Per B: ok ora vado sotto la doccia a fare quello che tu non vuoi fare"

Scrivo per poi andare a farmi la doccia, dopo 40 minuti esco, mi spalmo la crema dappertutto per poi fare i boccoli ai miei capelli, fatto esco dal bagno e mi butto sul letto a vedere la tv, solo una mezz'ora dopo vado a scegliere il vestitino, opto per uno nero senza spalline che arriva a metà cosca così stretto che fà sembrare che le tette escano dal vestito, sotto solo un perizoma nero e tacchi alti e neri da spogliarellista, mi trucco solo con un po' di cipria, una sottile linea di eyeliner, mascara, matita e Lip gloss alla ciliegia. Mi metto sul letto ad aspettare pochi minuti dopo sento la porta sbattere e salire le scale finché la porta non si apre con Brett in scarpe Jordan, jeans, maglietta nera e giacchetta sopra, mi alzo e mi dirigo verso di lui.

"Ehy piccola sei così sexy ma non hai qualcosa con cui coprire quei gemelli da occhi che non sono i miei?" dice raccogliendomi fra le sue braccia e baciarmi.

"Anche tu stai bene e no tanto l'unico che può averle e toccarle sei tu dunque" dico facendoli l'occhiolino.

"Ok sei pronta?" Domanda e io annuisco.

"Vuoi dormire in albergo con me dato che sei sola?" Chiede e io annuisco ancora una volta per poi preparare la borsa con i vestiti.

"Andiamo?" Domanda lui prendendo la mia borsa per poi prendere la mia mano e mi scorta in macchina, guida per più di un'ora durante il quale noi cantiamo le canzoni alla radio, arriviamo davanti al Bel Grissino.

"Non ci credo anche qui hanno il bel grissino? È come il mio ristorante preferito".

"Lo só tesoro se no non avrei cercato il bel grissino più vicino a Lima che non fosse quello di Lima" io mi giro e lo bacio.

"Grazie B sei così incredibile" dico.

"Beh non è così difficile quando hai la fidanzata più bella e sorprendente di questo mondo" io mi giro verso di lui a bocca aperta.

"Fidanzata?" Domando sconvolta.

"Beh si speravo tu lo volessi essere dato che ho lasciato tua madre e che mi piaci, ma se è troppo presto ok nessun problema" io lo bacio e dico.

"Voglio essere solo tua e voglio che tu sia solo mio dunque si stiamo insieme" lui sorride ampiamente per poi uscire velocemente dalla macchina e aprire la portiera per me tendendomi la mano che accetto subito. Entriamo dentro al ristorante e Brett da perfetto gentil uomo apre la porta e sposta la sedia per me.

"Allora hai avuto l'assono per le regionali? Cosa canterai?" Domanda mentre scruta il menù.

"Valerie, sono così eccitata" rispondo battendo le mani.

"Sono così fiero di te piccola mia non vedo l'ora di vederti sul palco" lui prende la mia mano e passa il pollice sul mio dorso sorridendo, poco dopo viene la cameriera, una ragazza di circa 25 anni.

"Buona sera volete ordinare?" Chiede.

"Io vorrei le tagliatelle alla bolognese e una coca, oh e più grissini" dico.

"E tu tesoro?" Domanda con un sorriso malizioso verso Brett la mia mascella scende.

"La sua stessa cosa" risponde tranquillamente.

"Allora come ti chiami tesoro?" Chiede a Brett.

"Non vedo come questo sia rilevante" risponde tranquillamente.

"Eddai perché non lasci questa bambina e non esci con una donna?" Chiede maliziosamente.

Pov Brett.

Questa cameriera ci sta spudoratamente provando con me.

"No grazie sto insieme a lei" dico sorridendo a Santana che sembra incazzata nera.

"Con una bambina? Scommetto che neanche te la da, mentre io te la darei subito" dice con un occhiolino e in quel momento San sparisce in bagno.

"Qual'è il tuo problema?" Chiedo alla cameriera, per poi prendere la borsetta di San e seguirla in bagno, busso un paio di volte e poi non sentendo risposta entro e chiudo la porta a chiave, non voglio fare vedere ad altre donne che sono nel loro bagno, scruto i vari bagni e vedo che solo uno è occupato, abbasso la testa e vedo le sue gambe, decido di bussare.

"Dai tesoro apri" chiedo dolcemente.

"No" risponde a bassa voce.

"Dai amore dobbiamo parlare" dico io speranzoso e lei alla fine apre e si dirige al lavello lavandosi le mani.

"Bene allora parla" dice tranquillamente.

"Perché te la sei presa?lo sai benissimo che io voglio solo te, non avrei lasciato tua madre per nessun'altra che non fossi tu" dico io avvicinandomi, lei si gira e io la prendo per i fianchi e la faccio sedere sul bancone.

"Perché tra tante donne hai scelto me?" Domanda mettendo le sue braccia al mio collo e inclinando la testa.

"Perché oltre ad essere la più bella ragazza che abbia mai visto, sei dolce, speciale, e amo tanto abbracciarti perché il tuo corpo tra le mie braccia è una cosa che amo, e amo te, amo tutto di te" dico baciandola dolcemente lei ricambia il bacio sorridendo.

"Ora andiamo a mangiare bambina che só che hai fame" dico prendendola dai fianchi per farla scendere. Torniamo al tavolo e vediamo il nostro cibo, ci sediamo e iniziamo a mangiare, è sorprendente vedere quanti grissini mangia San, poco dopo finiamo tutto.

"Che dolce vuoi tesoro?" Domando.

"Mmm dividiamo il mascarpone?" Chiede.

"Certo piccola" chiamo la cameriera, fortuna che questa volta ne arriva un'altra, e ordino il dolce, dopo qualche minuto arriva e iniziamo a mangiare, vedendo che San ne va matta decido di prenderne solo due cucchiaini e lasciare il resto a lei, finiamo e vado a pagare il conto.

"Che facciamo ora B?" Domanda mentre ci dirigiamo alla macchina mano nella mano.

"Tu che vuoi fare?" Chiedo.

"Andare in albergo a farci le coccole?" Chiede sorridendo come una bambina.

Ok bellissima" dico per poi aprire la portiera a San e sedermi nel sedile del conducente. Dopo un'oretta arriviamo nella mia stanza e San prende una mia maglietta per poi andare in bagno a cambiarsi. Torna dopo 10 minuti struccata e pronta per dormire, io sono già sotto le coperte in boxer.

"Sei così bella struccata, non capisco perché ti trucchi" dico allargando le braccia per farla accoccolare su di me.

"Grazie B" dice baciandomi, poco dopo si stacca e appoggia la testa sul mio petto, io accendo la tv e inizio a fare le carezze alla sua pancia da sotto la maglietta, dopo poco si addormenta e io spengo la tv per poi addormentarmi.

Pov Santana.

Mi sveglio per via dalla luce del sole che filtra dalla finestra, mi metto seduta e mi stropiccio gli occhi, guardo l'orologio e vedo che sono le 10, poco male oggi è sabato. Mi giro verso Brett e vedo che ancora dorme a pancia in su, mi porto a cavalcioni su di lui e lo bacio, lui non si muove, avvicino la bocca al suo orecchio.

"Sveglia amore" sussurro, lui piano apre gli occhi e mi sorride cingendo i miei fianchi.

"Buongiorno principessa, dormito bene?" Domanda io annuisco appoggiandomi sopra di lui e affondando il viso nel suo collo, lui mi stringe a se.

"Ho voglia di fare una cosa" mugolo nel suo collo.

"Cosa piccola?" Chiede dolcemente.

"Il bagno nella vasca"

"Va bene puoi andare io ti aspetto qui" dice io mi alzo a cavalcioni aggrottando la fronte.

"Ok non mi sono spiegata bene, io voglio fare il bagno nella vasca con te" dico.

"San non è una buona idea sai che è meglio aspettare, non che io non voglia ma voglio che sia speciale" dice lui.

"Ma non faremo nulla davvero, voglio solo che tu mi coccoli nella vasca" dico io con il broncio da bambina.

"Mmm ok andiamo non posso resistere a quel broncio" io sorrido e mi alzo per poi tendere la mano a lui, la accetta e va verso il bagno, apre l'acqua della vasca e poi si spoglia, mi mordo il labbro guardando il suo membro anche se morbido, lui entra subito nella vasca e mi guarda, io tolgo la maglietta e vedo il suo sguardo sulle mie tette, sorrido e vedo che subito si copre gli occhi con le mani, io aggrotto la fronte confusa.

"Che fai B?" Domando togliendomi la biancheria intima.

"Già se guardo le tue tette fatico a resistere dallo saltarti addosso, dunque mi copro gli occhi così eviterò di eccitarmi ancora di più" lui dice io rido e vado dentro la vasca, mi siedo fra le sue gambe.

"Ti piace così tanto il mio corpo?" Domando mentre lui passa le sue mani su e giù per le mie braccia.

"Il miglior corpo su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi" risponde.

"Davvero?" Domando incredula.

"Certo hai il corpo da modella, così perfetto" bacia la mia spalla, io sorrido e mi tiro un po' più indietro per mettermi comoda, il mio culo entra a contatto con il suo membro e lo sento duro.

"Mmm B?" Chiedo.

"Mi dispiace San te lo detto che era una cattiva idea fare la vasca insieme, sei tu che mi ecciti con niente" io sorrido.

"Sai vero che possiamo anche non fare sesso? Posso darti un pompino o qualcosa del genere" dico mettendomi in ginocchio e girandomi verso di lui.

"Non lo só, non devi se ne andrà non ti preoccupare" dice sorridendo.

"Eddai B lo voglio troppo, lasciami fare" dico.

"Ok ma usciamo da questa vasca" detto questo si alza esce, lega un asciugamano intorno alla sua vita, poi torna da me, io mi alzo in piedi e lui lega l'asciugamano intorno a me per poi prendermi in braccio.

"Io non voglio fare niente che tu non voglia" dice adagiandomi sul letto.

"Ma io voglio" dico togliendo l'asciugamano da lui, lo faccio sdraiare poi mi slego i capelli e prendo in mano il suo membro duro.

"Cazzo amore mi sento così bene, spogliati ti prego" io sorridendo tolgo il mio asciugamano e lo butto per terra.

"È così bello il tuo corpo" dice per poi tirarmi in un bacio, io continuo a lavorare il mio membro mentre lui porta le mani al mio sedere, pochi secondo dopo mi stacco e porto i miei capelli sulla spalla destra sorridendo per poi abbassarmi e succhiare la punta. Lecco un paio di volte la fessura e poi porto il suo membro in profondità dentro la mia gola finché non raggiunge la parte posteriore e inizio a scoparlo con la bocca.

"Ohhhh bambina continua, sei così brava" dice prendendo i miei capelli per aggrapparsi a qualcosa.

"Sto arrivando spostati" io continuo aspettando che arrivi nella mia bocca, poi succede, arriva dentro la mia bocca e io ingoio tutto per poi lasciare un bacio sulla punta del suo membro morbido e mi sdraio a fianco a lui.

"Ti è piaciuto?" Domando sorridendo.

"Se mi è piaciuto? Cazzo non ho mai avuto un pompino così e nessuno ha mai ingoiato per me" dice girandosi verso di me e appoggiando un braccio sul mio fianco.

"Bene" dico con un sorriso, lui guarda il mio corpo con lussuria e io sorrido dandogli le spalle, poco dopo sento una mano che pascola sulla mia pancia e arriva al mio seno sfiorando il pollice sul mio capezzolo.

"Voglio ricambiare" dice giocando con il mio capezzolo.

"No tranquillo B só che non vuoi" dico io chiudendo gli occhi alla sensazione delle sue dita sul mio capezzolo.

"Dai piccola l'hai detto tu che non è come fare l'amore, voglio sentire il tuo sapore" dice portando quella mano lentamente verso la mia figa e passare due dita nella mia umidità.

"Così bagnata per me bambina?" Domanda facendo scorrere l'indice più volte nella mia fessura e io gemo.

"Ma se non vuoi è ok" dice facendo per ritirare la mano io blocco la mia intorno al suo polso.

"Ora che hai cominciato, finisci" ringhio.

Pov Brett.

Io mi alzo e mi metto a cavalcioni su di lei, bacio le sue labbra dolcemente, poi passo alla sua mascella e al suo collo profumato, per poi arrivare a quei gemelli turbolenti, prendo in bocca un suo capezzolo e inizio a succhiarlo avidamente per poi concedere la stessa attenzione all'altro. Mi abbasso e bacio la sua pancia arrivando al monte di Venere, appena le mie labbra lo toccano vengo tirato su per i capelli da San, io confuso arrivo a guardarla negli occhi.

"Usa solo le dita" dice per poi baciarmi. Io mi stacco dal bacio guardandola.

"Perché?" Chiedo.

"Perché non voglio la tua lingua lì" dice per poi baciarmi ancora, io mi stacco ancora dal bacio.

"Perché non vuoi la mia lingua lí?" Domando confuso.

"Puoi stare zitto e baciarmi?" Chiede io faccio cenno di no con il capo.

"Senti non ho mai voluto usare la lingua con qualcuno ma con te voglio dunque spiegami perché non vuoi che la uso" dico io lei gira la testa dall'altra parte e mugola qualcosa.

"Non capisco tesoro" dico io dolcemente.

"Nessuno l'ha mai fatto" dice ancora con la testa girata.

"E allora?" Chiedo.

"Nessuno l'ha mai fatto perché a nessuno piace dunque non piacerà nemmeno a te perciò se vuoi usa le dita se no va bene così faccio senza" dice un po' irritata, io mi sdraio a fianco a lei.

"Siediti sulla mia faccia" dico io.

"No B finiamola qui" dice per poi alzarsi in piedi, io la ritiro verso di me.

"Ho detto di sederti sulla mia faccia, só che mi piacerà perché sei te, ma prometto che se non dovesse piacermi te lo dirò e dimenticheremo tutto" dico io.

"Ma perché non puoi lasciare stare?" Domanda spazientita.

"Perché io voglio tutto di te voglio te, il tuo corpo, il tuo bel viso, il tuo cuore e voglio anche la tua figa sulla mia faccia" dico io dolcemente accarezzandola.

"Prometti che se non ti piace non mi lasci"

"Lo prometto ora siediti sulla mia faccia" lei si siede sulla mia pancia e mi guarda esitante.

"Più su bambina" mette le ginocchia ai lati della mia testa.

"Una così bella figa" dico guardando la sua figa bagnata.

"Ora abbassati" dico e lei lo fà, subito lecco la sua fessura, e gemo al sapore, lei stringe il labbro fra i denti, allora porto le mie labbra al clitoride e succhio avidamente, sentendo i gemiti continuo.

"Gioca con i tuoi capezzoli tesoro" dico e lei lo fà subito pizzicandoli con le dita, poi porto due dita dentro la sua fessura e comincio a pompare velocemente, sentendo che urla, pompo ancora più veloce per poi toglierle e sostituirle con la mia lingua. Con entrambe le mie mani prendo i suoi fianchi e inizio a scoparla con la lingua velocemente.

"Basta B sto per fare la pipì lasciami" dice e io sorrido sapendo che non è così, pompo la lingua dentro di lei ancora più veloce e ad ogni spinta il mio naso tocca il suo clitoride, finché non schizza su tutto il mio viso. Subito scende da me io mi lecco le labbra e raccolgo con le dita tutta l'umidità sul mio viso per poi succhiarle. Vedo che si è messa a pancia in giù affondando il viso nel cuscino.

"Ehy tesoro che c'è" chiedo lei non si muove allora io la faccio girare.

"Avevo la pipì ti ho detto" dice lei arrabbiata.

"Allora?" Domando confuso.

"Ma ho fatto la pipì sul tuo viso" dice.

"No tesoro tu hai squirtato cioè sei venuta schizzando e sinceramente è stata la cosa più sexy che abbia mai visto" dico io baciandola.

"Allora ti è piaciuto?" Chiede lei esitante.

"Cazzo si poi hai un sapore buonissimo vorrei fare ciò tutti i giorni, a te?"

"Si è stata la sensazione più bella che abbia mai provato, è stato il mio primo orgasmo" dice appoggiando la testa contro il mio petto imbarazzata.

"Ma come?" Domando incredulo.

"Sai i ragazzi con cui sono stata a letto si interessavano solo di loro stessi, mi scopavano e appena venivano era finita lì" dice tristemente.

"Mi dispiace piccola ma io non sono così preferisco far star bene te che me stesso, e sono contento di essere il primo ad averti dato un orgasmo, e anche che la tua è l'unica figa su cui abbia mai posato le labbra" dico sorridendo dolcemente.

"Anche io è stato così fantastico" dice per poi accoccolarsi su di me.

"Dormi piccola" lei annuisce e io le lascio un bacio sulla accarezzandole i capelli finché non si addormenta.

Angolo dell'autrice: allora chiariamo una cosa, Santana è molto insicura, ha già avuto rapporti sessuali ma non è mai stata innamorata dunque ha paura che a Brett possa non piacere qualcosa di lei e che la possa lasciare per ciò si imbarazza facilmente, detto questo spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo, a presto.


	4. Capitolo 3

Pov Brett.

Era il giorno delle regionali, ero seduto aspettando pazientemente di vedere Santana esibirsi. Era la prossima e io non riuscivo a stare fermo dall'eccitazione.

"E ora, dal liceo mckinley le nuove direzioni" Annuncia il presentatore, parte la base e subito Santana arriva sul palco saltellando e scrocchiando le dita poi inizia a cantare, e la sua voce è più bella che mai. Poco dopo Mike il ragazzo di cui mi ha parlato si avvicina a lei e inizia a ballare intorno a lei mentre lei lo guarda sorridendo, la performance finisce e Mike prende in braccio Santana. Subito dopo tutti gli altri ragazzi entrano e iniziamo a cantare don't stop beliving, poi in ultimo Loser like me dove ballano pure. Finito mi metto ad aspettare, passa mezz'ora e i giudici rientrano.  
Danno il terzo posto agli usignoli.

"E ora al primo posto, dal liceo mckinley LE NUOVE DIREZIONI"  
Subito mi alzo a battere le mani mentre tutti urlano, le nuove direzioni escono dal palco e vanno a festeggiare, io decido di aspettare San fuori dalla macchina che ho parcheggiato lontano da occhi indiscreti, dopo 20 minuti arriva e corre verso di me, io la prendo al volo facendola girare per poi baciarla.

"Hai portato il glee alle nazionali bambina, sono così orgoglioso di te" dico tenendola ancora in braccio.

"Si è stato bellissimo" dice abbracciandomi.

"Bene amore, dove vuoi andare?" Domando.

"A casa mia, ti voglio preparare la cena, poi facciamo le coccole?" Io annuisco e la metto giù per poi prendere la borsa che ha fatto cadere a terra, apro la portiera per lei, metto la roba sul sedile posteriore e guido fino a casa, arrivati scendiamo, San va verso la porta e apre, io la prendo in braccio da dietro, lei ride e io le lascio un bacio sulle labbra.

"Che cazzo stai facendo Santana?" Mi blocco e mi stacco da Santana per vedere una Maribel incazzata e metto giù Santana.

"Mamma" dice Santana.

"Io non ci posso credere Santana, ho fatto passare tutte le volte che andavi a letto con Puck come una puttana ma pure con Brett? Che persona schifosa sei? Devi aprire le gambe a tutti? Io non ti ho cresciuto così"

"No mamma non è così davvero, io amo Brett non volevo farti del male"

"Non ci credo, hai rubato tutti i ragazzi alle tue amiche del Glee só che lo fai apposta per far soffrire la gente ma non avrei mai pensato che potessi fare questo a tua madre" Santana ora ha il volto rigato dalle lacrime e mi si spezza il cuore vederla così.

"Maribel basta ti sbagli, siamo molto innamorati e Santana non è così, lei è dolce e premurosa non è una puttana" dico io irritato.

"Bene allora sai che ti dico? Sei fuori di casa, non ti voglio più qui, prendi la tua roba e sparisci, non sei più mia figlia" dice Maribel.

"No mami ti prego, ti voglio bene non buttarmi fuori di casa" dice Santana avvicinandosi a lei.

"No prendi la tua roba e sparisci, ti voglio fuori di casa entro un'ora" dice per poi uscire di casa, Santana crolla in ginocchio singhiozzando, io mi siedo a terra e la tiro in grembo cullandola.

"Stai tranquilla bambina capirà, si sistemerà tutto" dico tenendola a me.

"No ha detto che sono una puttana ed è vero, tu meriti di meglio non devi stare con una come me, merito di stare da sola" dice allontanandosi da me, io stringo le braccia più saldamente intorno al suo corpo.

"No amore mio tu non sei una puttana, tu sei la ragazza più bella, incredibile e dolce che abbia mai conosciuto e voglio stare con te per sempre, non ti lascerò mai" dico baciandole la testa.

"Ok vado a preparare la mia roba, aspettami qui" dice alzandosi.

"Sicura tesoro? Posso darti una mano" dico sorridendo.

"No è tutto a posto, aspetta qui" dice e sale in camera, dopo una mezz'ora scende con tutta la roba e io le vado incontro ad aiutarla, per poi andare in macchina e raggiungere il mio hotel.

Passano alcuni giorni e Santana è distante, va sempre a scuola a piedi non lasciando che l'accompagni, non versa lacrime davanti a me, dorme sempre molto vestita e non vuole che mentre la bacio la tocchi, mi concede solo di abbracciarla da dietro mentre dormiamo, e ogni volta che deve cambiarsi va in bagno, finché un giorno capisco che accade, succede una mattina, sta per uscire per andare a scuola quando vedo la sua maglia bianca a collo alto che porta sotto l'uniforma cheerios macchiata di sangue. Allarmato mi avvicino a lei e prendo il suo braccio nella mia mano e vedo del sangue.

"Cos'è questo?" Domando.

"Niente B mi sono ferita depilandomi" mente.

"Non mentirmi só che fai solo ceretta dimmi la verità" dico.

"Dai sono in ritardo devo andare a scuola" dice cercando di andarsene, io non la mollo, alzo la manica e vedo tanti tagli sul polso anche profondi che erano coperti da cartaigenica, la trascino in bagno e la faccio sedere sulla tavoletta del water piegandomi sulle ginocchia per guardare meglio l'entità delle ferite.  
"Ti prego non ti arrabbiare, ti prego" dice singhiozzando, io lascio il suo polso e la faccio alzare, per poi mettermi seduto sul water e tirarla in grembo coccolandola.

"No amore non mi arrabbio" dico cullandola dolcemente.  
"Devo solo disinfettarti le ferite, posso farlo tesoro?" Domando dolcemente e lei annuisce contro la mia spalla. Mi alzo con lei tra le mie braccia per poi appoggiarla sul bancone, prendo la cassetta con le medicazioni e disinfetto il suo polso destro per poi fasciarlo, fatto la prendo in braccio ancora e la porto fino sul letto appoggiandola delicatamente per poi spogliarla della sua uniforme cheerios lasciandola solo con le mutandine vestendola con una mia maglietta larga per poi andare sotto le coperte con lei, l'abbraccio da dietro e le lascio qualche bacio sulla testa.  
"Dormi bambina" sussurro dolcemente, lei si gira e mi guarda.

"Mi tieni mentre dormo?" Domanda con voce piccola.

"Sempre ora riposati" dico e lei affonda il viso nel mio petto mentre la cullo. Io la guardo dormire tutto il tempo accarezzandole i capelli, non posso credere che si è ridotta così senza che me ne accorgessi, mi sento così male, sono stato un pessimo fidanzato ma ora voglio rimediare. Continuo a carezzarla finché non si fà mezzogiorno. Decido di alzarmi e andare fuori dalla stanza dell'albergo per chiamare e ordinare il pranzo da bel grissino per far contenta San. Quando rientro lei è seduta sul letto a gambe incrociate che cerca di pulirsi le guance dalle lacrime, io mi avvicino e abbraccio la sua vita da dietro e l'attiro a me.  
"Che c'è piccola?" Domando dolcemente.

"No niente scusa" dice cercando di alzarsi da me ma io glie lo impedisco.

"Ti prego bambina non lasciarmi fuori, dimmi che ti passa per la testa" dico dolcemente.

"Credevo mi avessi lasciato, perché stai ancora con me? Perché non trovi una con meno problemi che ti ami e soprattutto che non sia una puttana?" Domanda piangendo e mi si stringe il cuore a vederla così vulnerabile.

"Ora basta San, tu non sei una puttana mettiti bene in testa che anche se tua madre ha detto ciò non è vero, tu sei tutto per me, sei l'amore della mia vita, sei la mia ragione di vita, ti amo come non h mai amato nessuno, dunque ti scongiuro fatti aiutare da me, non tenermi fuori da questo, ti amo così tanto" dico baciandole la guancia.

"Ti amo anche io, non só che farei senza di te" dice appoggiando la testa sulla mia spalla.

"Facciamo così, mangiamo ciò che ho ordinato poi andiamo a vedere la nuova casa e se ti piace la prendo oggi stesso"

"E perché deve piacere a me? Se ti piace comprala" dice tranquillamente.

"Perché la nostra casa deve piacere principalmente a te, a me va bene quello che vuoi tu" dico abbracciandola più stretta.

"Cosa vivremo insieme?" Domanda incredula.

"Certo tesoro, dove pensavi di vivere?" Domando confuso.

"Pensavo di trovarmi un lavoro e poi prendere un appartamento in affitto"

"No amore nessun lavoro e nessun appartamento tu vivrai con me, e finirai i tuoi studi poi quando ti sarai laureata si parlerà di lavorare"

"Grazie B sei così incredibile, non só che farei senza di te, voglio vivere con te ma non credevo tu volessi" dice girandosi per poi abbracciarmi.

"Piccola io vorrei stare ogni secondo della mia vita con te ma devi promettermi che non ti farai più del male" dico dolcemente.

"Lo prometto" detto questo si getta sopra di me e mi bacia, io cerco di tenere le mani a posto per paura che si arrabbi come i giorni scorsi, lei intuendo il mio dibattito interiore prende la mia mano e la porta sul suo culo mentre ancora mi bacia, io con entrambe le mani massaggio il suo dolce culetto finché non sentiamo bussare alla porta.

"Dio come mi é mancato toccarti" esclamo andando verso la porta per poi aprirla e pagare il fattorino, fatto torno dentro con il cibo.  
"Dai bambina è ora di mangiare"

"Hai ordinato al bel grissino?" Domanda illuminandosi.

"Si piccola e ho preso tanti grissini tutti tuoi" rispondo con un occhiolino lei corre ad abbracciarmi per poi andare a mangiare, io sorrido e la raggiungo.

Pov Santana.

Siamo davanti alla casa, fuori sembra bella, ha queste grandi vetrate e il giardino coperto dunque nessuno può vedere da fuori, c'è questa grande piscina. Entriamo e noto che l'arredamento è moderno mentre la donna ci spiega tutto. Poco dopo finiamo di vederla.

"Ci può lasciare soli un momento così ne discutiamo?" Chiede gentilmente Brett e la donna annuisce per poi uscire.  
"Allora tesoro ti piace? Se la vuoi la compro"

"B mi piace molto, ma quanto costa? Guarda a me va bene qualsiasi posto" dico.

"Qui non si parla di costo si parla del fatto che ti possa o non possa piacere, dimmi la verità la vorresti?" Domanda dolcemente.

"Si lo ammetto la vorrei ma ribadisco possiamo prendere anche un appartamento per me"

"Allora è nostra" dice baciandomi per poi raggiungere la donna e firmare i documenti, io rimango a guardarmi in giro poco dopo torna.

"Allora amore ho due notizie belle e una cattiva, quale vuoi prima?" Domanda Brett cingendomi la vita da dietro, e io mi giro.

"Le belle" rispondo sorridendo.

"Bene uno la casa è nostra e due sono stato promosso capo nel reparto di pediatria" dice e io butto le mie braccia al suo collo e lo abbraccio.

"Sono così fiera di te amore" dico per poi baciarlo, lui prende in braccio tendendomi a se mentre ci baciamo.  
"La brutta?" Domando staccandomi dalle sue labbra.

"Devo lavorare fino a stasera dunque che ne dici se ti porto da Quinn, tu passi un pomeriggio con la tua amica poi alle 8 vengo a prenderti e ti porto ad un appuntamento?" Domanda e io annuisco per poi scendere da lui.

"Pov Brett.

Torniamo in hotel, San si fà la doccia poi si veste e prende la roba per stasera da portare a casa di Quinn, la accompagno da Quinn vedendo che ho solo 5 ore circa per finire tutto quello che devo fare. Arrivati lei mi da un bacio e scende. Torno in hotel raccolgo tutta la nostra roba e la metto in macchina, poi vado alla reception e pago. Fatto vado verso la nostra nuova casa e scarico tutta la nostra roba per poi disfarla. Poco dopo finito tutto mi reco al supermercato e faccio la spesa, prendo tutto ciò che serve, poi anche la roba per il bagno per poi fermarmi in una gioielleria per comprare un bracciale a San con le nostre iniziali. Dopo questo lavoro estenuante mi accorgo che sono le 7 e 15 allora vado a casa, metto in ordine la roba comprata, faccio una doccia e mi da San alle 8 e qualche minuto, le mando un messaggio e le dico che l'aspetto in macchina.

Pov Santana

Entro in macchina e mi chino per dare un bacio a Brett.  
"Ciao B" dico staccandomi.

"Ciao piccola, sei davvero stupenda" dice porgendomi un mazzo di rose.

"Grazie amore non dovevi" dico sentendone il profumo.

"Invece devo perché è mio compito viziarti" dice prendendo la mia mano e intrecciando le nostre dita.

Sei così dolce, allora dove andiamo?" Chiedo curiosa.

"Mmmmm non saprei, che ne dici di sushi?" Chiede sorridendo.

"Siiiii non mangio sushi da tempo" dico battendo le mani.

"Bene siamo quasi arrivati" dice e io appoggio la testa contro la finestra guardando fuori. Poco dopo arriviamo e Brett apre la portiera per me, entriamo ordiniamo da mangiare e mangiamo parlando del più e del meno finito lui paga e mi porta in questa gelateria dove ti servono questo grande piatto con gelato, panna montata, waffles e nutella, lui ne ordina uno subito, poi si gira verso di me.  
"Che vuoi da bere?" domanda dolcemente passando il suo pollice sul dorso della mia mano.

"Frappè al cioccolato" rispondo. Ci mettiamo a sedere e poco dopo ci portano ciò che abbiamo ordinato.

"Allora fino ad ora com'è l'appuntamento?" Domanda mettendo un'altra cannuccia nel frappé.

"Bello, amo i tuoi appuntamenti dunque si mi piace un sacco" dico sporgendomi per lasciare un bacio sulle sue labbra, finiamo di mangiare e saliamo in macchina.  
Guida per un po' finché non arriviamo alla nostra casa e io lo guardo confuso.

"Allora dici che devo passare la soglia della nostra nuova casa con la mia donna in braccio?" Domanda sorridendo.

"Vuoi dire che viviamo qui e non più in hotel?" Chiedo per essere sicuri.

"Si e devi darmi 5 minuti prima di entrare aspetta qui ok tesoro?" Io annuisco, lui esce dalla macchina e dopo una decina di minuti torna, io sono appoggiata alla macchina che lo aspetto, appena arriva mi prende in braccio in stile sposa, io ridacchio.

"E ora milady, la nostra nuova casa" dice varcando la soglia per poi chiudere la porta con il piede, subito vedo un sentiero di petali di rose che porta su per le scale con candele a forma di cuore ovunque, cerco di scendere dalle sue braccia e lui mi lascia. Seguo il percorso di petali che porta fino ad una camera da letto, al centro del letto vi è un cuore fatto con petali di rosa. Mi giro verso Brett.

"Hai fatto tutto questo per me?" Domando con le mani sulla bocca dallo stupore.

"Certo bambina, volevo rendere la prima nostra volta speciale, e ciò non è per forza per fare l'amore possiamo fare tante altre cose" io lo bacio trasmettendo tutte le mie emozioni.

"Voglio fare l'amore con te" sussurro, lui mi sorride e si toglie la maglia, le scarpe i jeans, poi mi guarda negli occhi con amore, e piano mi toglie la giacca, seguita dalla maglietta e bacia la mia spalla abbracciandomi.

"Non immagini quanto ho aspettando questo momento" dice inspirando il profumo nel mio collo.

Pov Brett.

Bacio il suo collo per poi farla sdraiare sul letto dolcemente, la guardo negli occhi con tutto l'amore che ho, tolgo le sue scarpe e le calze per poi baciare le sue gambe arrivando al bottone degli shorts, li apro e glie li tolgo. Percorro il suo corpo a suon di baci fino ad arrivare alle sue labbra, e le bacio dolcemente. Porto le mani alla sua schiena e slaccio il suo reggiseno esponendo quei gemelli turbolenti e inizio a massaggiarli con le mani guardando come i suoi occhi si appesantiscono dall'eccitazione, sorridendo mi abbasso e comincio a baciare tutt'intorno al suo capezzolo, lei spinge la mia faccia contro la sua tetta e io prendo in bocca il suo capezzolo succhiandolo e mordicchiandolo. Poco dopo mi stacco e lei porta le mani ai miei boxer facendo cenno di toglierli, io subito me ne sbarazzo tornando a baciarla mentre la mia erezione fruga nella sua coscia. Lei prende in mano il mio membro e comincia a carezzarlo piano.

"Cazzo Santana, la tua mano è così perfetta" dico gemendo.

"Tutto per me tesoro?" Domanda prendendomi in giro.

"Sempre, il mio cazzo diventa duro solo per te bambina" dico mordicchiandole il collo.

"Allora che aspetti a togliermi le mutandine?" Domanda sorridendo maliziosamente e togliendo la mano dal mio membro, aggancio le dita alla cintura della sue mutandine e glie le tolgo sentendo il profumo della sua eccitazione. La bacio ancora portando una mano tra le sue gambe e carezzando le sue piaghe bagnate, la sento gemere sulle mie labbra e sorrido portando un dito dentro di lei e poi due preparandola al mio cazzo.

"Pronta a fare l'amore principessa?" Domando appoggiando la fronte contro la sua e guardandola negli occhi.

"Si ti prego" dice ansimando, io tolgo le dita da dentro e le succhio guardandola negli occhi, poi allineo il mio membro alla sua fessura e la guardo negli occhi in cerca di qualche esitazione, e non vi è. La bacio e spingo piano il mio membro dentro di lei arrivando fino in fondo, lei geme.

"Tutto bene bambina?" Domando preoccupato di farle male.

"Si dammi un minuto per abituarmi, sei così grande" dice con gli occhi chiusi, io bacio il suo naso.

"Tutto il tempo che vuoi piccola" dico affondando il viso nel suo collo perché la voglia di spingere dentro di lei è tanta.

"Sono pronta ma fai piano" io annuisco e appoggio la fronte contro la sua e comincio a tirare fuori per poi spingere delicatamente lasciandole un bacio sulle labbra di tanto in tanto. Continuo a spingere delicatamente dentro lei.

"Così stretta bambina" dico gemendo.

"Più veloce B, più veloce e duro" dice a occhi chiusi.

"Sicura tesoro? Non voglio farti male" dico ancora spingendo piano.

"Non mi farai male, ti prego" dice e io velocizzo le mie spinte, spingendo duro e continuo sempre più velocemente.

"Sono così vicino tesoro" dico continuando a spingere.

"Anche io baby non ti fermare" dice io porto due dita al suo clitoride iniziando a pizzicarlo e poi inarca la schiena e viene urlando il mio nome, io sentendo le sue mura stringere intorno al mio membro mi svuoto dentro di lei. Poco dopo mi sdraio accanto a lei ancora ansimando.

"Il giorno più bello della mia vita" dico ancora ansimando, lei mi abbraccia e sorride contro il mio petto.

"Anche il mio" dice sospirando, io l'abbraccio tenendola stretta a me.  
"Vorrei passare tutta la mia vita tra le tue braccia così" dice seppellendo il viso nel mio petto.

"Pure io, ma passeremo ogni momento della nostra vita insieme, e un giorno ci sposeremo e avremo tanti bellissimi bimbi con capelli neri, pelle ambrata e occhi marroni, perfetti come te" dico baciandole la testa, lei alza la testa e mi guarda stupita.

"Vuoi sposarmi e avere bambini con me?" Domanda emozionata.

"Fosse per me ti sposerei anche ora, ma per i bambini dovremo aspettare che tu viva la tua vita a New York, voglio avere una famiglia con te quando avrai finito l'università, quando avrai finito la tua adolescenza, così non avrai nessun rimpianto" dico baciandole il naso.

"Anche io ma se andrò a New York tu non mi lascerai vero? Starai sempre con me?" Domanda stringendosi di più a me.

"Io non ti lascerò mai te lo prometto e staremo insieme anche se andrai a New York, non ho mai voluto sposare nessuna o avere bambini, solo con te"

"Anche io e proverò a guadagnarmi una borsa di studio e cercherò un lavoro, mancano solo 3 mesi" dice mettendo il broncio.

"No bambina non devi ho detto che pagherò per ogni cosa te lo prometto, ad ogni modo cos'hai scelto?"

"Beh che tu ci creda o no ora mi piacciono i bambini e da quando abbiamo fatto quell'esibizione con il Glee all'ospedale pediatrico ho pensato a quanto sarebbe bello curare le loro malattie, dunque suppongo pediatria come te" dice. Io subito la bacio felice.

"Avrò la mia fidanzata come collega, e tutti saranno invidiosi perché sarà la più sexy" dico con sguardo sognante, lei mi colpisce ridacchiando.

"Dai non sarò mai la più sexy, ma apprezzo che da buon fidanzato tu voglia farmelo credere" dice ridendo, io salgo a cavalcioni su di lei baciandola dappertutto.

"Scherzi spero, sei la donna più sexy e bella che abbia mai visto lo giuro sul mio amico lì in basso" dico indicando il mio membro.

"Davvero? Nessuno mi dice mai queste cose, certo mi dicono che sono sexy ma alludono solo al mio corpo" dice.

"Beh io no perché sono così innamorato di te e pensavo tutto ciò anche prima che ti vedessi nuda in bagno per sbaglio, è da quando se cresciuta che lo penso"

"Beh tu sei l'uomo più sexy e bello che abbia mai visto, dunque che coppia" dice battendo le mani.

"Comunque ho un regalo per te" dico alzandomi dal letto e andando a recuperare la scatoletta nel cassetto dei miei vestiti, per poi porgerlo a lei.

"Cos'è?" Chiede sorpresa.

"Aprilo, te lo preso oggi, ad ogni modo non dovevo lavorare davvero, volevo solo farti la sorpresa di avere la casa con tutta la roba a posto" lei apre la scatola e la sua mascella scende

"Tesoro è oro bianco? Non dovevi" dice guardando il bracciale.

"Dovevo, il mio compito è viziarti" dico sorridendo per poi mettere il bracciale al suo polso.

"È così bello, sarà costato tanto" dice continuando a guarire il bracciale.

"Il sorriso che porti ora in volto non ha prezzo" dico lasciandole una carezza sulla guancia, lei si gira e butta le braccia al mio collo per poi baciarmi, dopo qualche secondo ci stacchiamo e ci sdraiamo e la faccio accoccolare al mio petto.

"Grazie B" dice baciando il mio petto.

"Di nulla bellissima bambina, ora dormi, buona notte" dico baciandole la testa e abbracciandola stretta.

"Notte B" dice per poi affondare il viso nel mio petto.

Angolo Dell'autrice: ciao spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto ;-) a presto.


	5. Capitolo 4

Pov Brett.

Passó poco più di un mese da quando ci siamo trasferiti, devo dire che la convivenza con San era bellissima, svegliarmi ogni giorno con lei fra le mie braccia e la maggior parte delle volte nuda era un sogno. Tra una settimana ci sarebbe stato il ballo e Santana era tra le candidate a reginetta. Non sapevo ancora con chi ci sarebbe andata, certo capisco che non sarei stato io perché sono più grande e va bene, ma sapere che qualcun'altro avrebbe ballato un lento con lei abbracciandola mi faceva ribollire il sangue.

"B stai pensando troppo" mugola San stringendosi ancora più a me.

"Buongiorno amore mio" dico baciando la sua testa.

"Buongiorno tesoro" dice alzando la testa per poi baciarmi.  
"A che pensavi?" Domanda.

"Al tuo ballo, che ne dici se ti do la mia carta di credito così ti compri un bel vestitino basta che non metta in mostra troppa scollatura e troppe gambe" dico lasciandole un bacio sulle labbra.

"Davvero?" Domanda incredula.

"Certo bambina mia, approposito con chi ci andrai?" Domando tranquillamente.

"Pensavo di andarci con questo ragazzo alto, bello, biondo e con gli occhi azzurri" dice lei.

"Va bene basta che tenga le mani a posto se no gli faccio vedere io" dico geloso.

"Ma lui non riesce mai a tenere le mani fuori da me, la vedrò difficile soprattutto quando balleremo"

"Chi è che non tiene mai le mani lontano da te che lo uccido" chiedo irritato.

"Tu stupido, sei tu il ragazzo biondo che non riesce mai a tenere le mani fuori dal mio corpo e che mi accompagnerà al ballo" dice sorridendo e io mi illumino.

"Vuoi dire che sarò il tuo accompagnatore?" Chiedo incredulo.

"Certo chi altro poteva essere?" Chiede confusa.

"Non só essendo più grande credevo non volessi che ti accompagnassi"

"E passare il mio ultimo ballo del liceo senza il mio uomo? Mai" dice baciandomi.

"Dunque questo vuol dire che dovrò noleggiare un abito, e tu dovrai aiutarmi perché non sono bravo in queste cose"

"Che ne dici dato che oggi è sabato mi accompagni a cercare il mio vestito poi andremo a noleggiare il tuo?"

"Ok tesoro vai a fare la doccia che io preparo la colazione?" Domando, lei si alza andando verso il bagno e io le do uno schiaffo al culo facendola ridacchiare. Scendo e preparo la colazione per San, che mangia solo latte e cereali, preparo la tazza con il latte e la metto sul bancone con i cereali e il cucchiaio, poi tiro fuori un paio di arance e preparo la spremuta per lei che in quel momento scende con un asciugamano addosso.

"Eccoti la spremuta tesoro mio" dico porgendola a lei, lei si sporge per un bacio.

"Grazie amore"

"Di niente ora mangia" dico per poi prepararmi un panino al burro di arachidi e mangiarlo, finito andiamo in camera per cambiarci, io mi vesto con Jeans, Jordan e maglietta NBA, mentre San tacchi, jeans stretti e strappati, maglia con un teschio tagliato dietro.  
"Così bella bambina mia" dico abbracciandola.

"Grazie tesoro" dice staccandosi per andare a truccarsi e mettersi il profumo.

"Pronta?" Domando e lei annuisce, usciamo di casa e ci rechiamo al centro commerciale. Arrivati iniziamo a fare il giro dei negozi mano nella mano durante il quale incontriamo qualche compagno di scuola di San. Poi lei decide di entrare in un negozio con la mia carta di credito e dopo una mezz'ora esce con una busta e mi restituisce la carta.  
"Perché non mi vuoi far vedere cosa ti sei comprata?" Domando.

"Perché è il vestito per il ballo e voglio fartelo vedere in dosso a me la sera del ballo" dice riprendendo a girare il centro commerciale. Dopo un po' che giriamo arriviamo davanti a victoria secret e io la trascino dentro guardando i vari completini.  
"Che ci facciamo qui?" Domanda San.

"Beh voglio comprarti qualcosa" dico prendendo in mano alcuni completini della sua taglia.

"E perché scusa? Non ne ho abbastanza?" Domanda lei confusa.

"Dai prova questi due" dico porgendole due completini, lei mi prende per mano e mi porta appena fuori dai camerini, io mi siedo mentre lei entra dentro e dopo qualche minuto esce con un perizoma rosso e un reggiseno in corrispondenza.  
Io mi alzo subito in piedi e la trascino dentro il camerino.  
"Cosa fai? Poteva passare qualcuno" dico irritato perché è uscita svestita.

"Dai B non ti arrabbiare, ti piace allora?" Domanda facendo un giro su se stessa.

"Così sexy, ora prova l'altro" lei rapidamente si spoglia e mette l'altro, io allungo le braccia per prenderla e farla sedere in braccio a me.  
"Li compro entrambi, sei così sexy" dico guardando il suo corpo lei ridacchia e mi bacia per poi alzarsi e rivestirsi. Andiamo alla cassa e pago poi decidiamo di fermarci a pranzare.

Pov Santana.

È la sera del ballo e io sono così eccitata, in questo momento sono nella nostra stanza a prepararmi mentre Brett è in quella degli ospiti. Ho questo vestito lungo rosso scollato e i capelli sciolti e un po' tirati indietro. Pronta inizio a scendere le scale e Brett è sul divano che aspetta. Appena sente il ticchettio dei tacchi nelle scale si gira e rimane a bocca aperta. Io sorrido scendendo le scale, appena arrivo mi porge una mano e mi fà fare un giro su me stessa per guardarmi.

"Così bella bambina, stasera tutti mi invidieranno" dice abbracciandomi e affondando il viso nei miei capelli.

"Anche tu sei bello" dico lasciando un leggero bacio sulla sua guancia.

"Pronta ad andare?" Mi domanda e io annuisco. Subito usciamo fuori e ci dirigiamo alla macchina per andare a scuola.

"Ti rendi conto? Stasera c'è il ballo e potrei essere eletta reginetta e come se non bastasse tra tre giorni abbiamo le nazionali" dico eccitata.

"Lo só e sono così fiera e felice per te, non vedo l'ora di vederti cantare anche se non hanno dato l'assono a te che ancora non mi capacito del perché, hai portato la tua squadra alle nazionali, e poi oltre ad essere più brava di quella Rachel sei anche più bella e non guasta mai esserlo, e poi sei la più brava a ballare insieme a Mike con te avrebbero avuto la vittoria assicurata" dico stringendo la sua mano.

"E tu non sei di parte?" Domanda sorridendo.

"No non lo sono, dico solo ciò che vedo" dico sorridendo, arriviamo a scuola e io apro la porta per lei e tendo la mia mano che lei prende uscendo, ci dirigiamo per mano verso l'entrata io apro la porta per lei con la mano libera e entriamo. Dentro tutti stanno ballando e qualche membro del Glee sta cantando, San mi trascina nella pista da ballo e subito inizia a ballare con me, io sorridente la seguo. Balliamo per più di un'ora poi a San viene sete e io vado a prenderle da bere.

"Ehy ciao" dice una ragazza bionda.

"Uhmmmm ciao?" Rispondo esitante.

"Sono Kitty tesoro e tu sei?" Domanda flirtando.

"Oh io sono il fidanzato di Santana, penso tu la conosca, capo cheerios sexy ti dice qualcosa?" Domando sorridendo e lei sbianca e scappa, torno da San con un bicchiere di coca in mano.

"Grazie tesoro" dice lasciandomi un bacio sulle labbra.

"Conosci una Kitty?" Domando curiosamente.

"Si è una aspirate capo cheerios che ha paura che la possa cacciare dalla squadra, perché?" Domanda confusa.

"Uhh niente ci ha provato con me poi quando le ho detto che sono il tuo fidanzato è scappata" dico sorridendo, lei butta il suo bicchiere e aggancia le braccia al mio collo.

"Ah si? E dimmi è bella?" Domanda giocosamente.

"Nah è bruttina" dico abbassandomi e affondando il viso nel suo collo per respirare il suo profumo, lei ride e passa una mano tra i miei capelli.

"E ORA TUTTI GLI ASPIRATI RE E REGINETTA DEL BALLO SUL PALCO. FINN, STECCHINO, SAM E SANTANA, QUINN, KITTY " annuncia il preside, io mi stacco da San e le lascio un bacio sulla guancia.

"Buona fortuna amore mio, sappi che se vinci e dovrai ballare con uno di quei ragazzi digli di tenere le mani a posto se no ci penso io" dico con un occhiolino lei annuisce e va sul palco.

Pov Santana.

Vado sul palco e mi metto a fianco a Quinn per poi abbracciarla.

"Allora il Re del ballo di quest'anno è... Finn Hudson" dice il preside Figgins e incorona Finn.  
"E ora la Reginetta che aprirà le danze con il Re è...Santana Lopez" io subito sorrido ampiamente e mi avvicino a Finn per farmi mettere il diadema e sento tutti che urlano.

"Sei stupenda Santana" urla Brett e io sorrido a lui per poi andare sulla pista e aprire le danze con Finn.

"Sei bellissima San" dice Finn abbracciando la mia vita e le sue mani arrivano a toccare il mio sedere dunque glie le sistemo in alto.

"Grazie ma il mio fidanzato è qui e pure la Berry sta guardando" dico mentre lui guarda i miei gemelli.

"Allora? Io non voglio Rachel, voglio te" dice io alzo il suo mento facendo staccare i suoi occhi dalla mia scollatura.

"Uno io sto con Brett, ricordi cos'è successo l'ultima volta a casa mia? Due amo Brett e anche se ho preso la tua verginità perché coach Sue mi ha ricattata non voglio stare con te" dico e lui porta le sue mani più in basso verso il mio culo, per fortuna la canzone finisce e io mi stacco per andare in bagno a rifarmi il trucco. Mi sto mettendo il lucida labbra quando Rachel entra.

"Ehy Berry" dico io.

"Santana la vuoi smettere di provarci con Finn? ora sta con me e solo perché sei sola non puoi sempre rubare i ragazzi delle altre" dice e io mi altero.

"Per tua informazione io non ci ho provato con Finn se guardavi bene lui aveva gli occhi incollati sulla mia scollatura e le mani sul mio culo, e io gli ho detto di stare fermo semplicemente perché sono al ballo con il mio ragazzo che amo da morire e con cui convivo dunque te lo puoi tenere il tuo finnocente hobbit, io ho già il mio uomo"

"Non ti credo, sei una puttana che l'ha data a Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike oh e non farmi continuare perché la lista è lunga, finirai a lavorare in uno strip bar perché non vali niente"

"Ok i mercoledì dopo il Glee vai nello stanzino del bidello e vedi cosa combina Finn" dico uscendo per poi tornare al ballo, salgo sul palco e inizio a cantare 'love you like a love song' e la dedico a Brett mentre Mike balla. Lui sorride e mima 'ti amo' io gli faccio l'occhiolino e finisco di cantare.

"Allora questa canzone è dedicata al mio fidanzato Brett, ed anche per dire alla Berry che non ci ho provato con il suo uomo, io ho già il mio" detto questo scendo e vado da Brett, balliamo ancora un po'.

"Tutto bene piccola?" Chiede lui dolcemente.

"Si ho avuto una discussione con l'hobbit perchè diceva che mentre ballavo ci provavo con Finn invece era lui che guardava la mia scollatura e mi toccava e mi ha dato della puttana" sospiro appoggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla.

"Arrivo subito bambina" dice per poi andarsene, io confusa lo seguo finché non si ferma davanti a Finn e Rachel che ballano.

"Tu devi smetterla di provarci con la mia donna e toccarla, ti ho già avvertito tempo fà, e tu non dare mai più della puttana a Santana perché non lo è" dice Brett ringhiando, io lo tiro indietro e lo porto in un'aula vuota.

"Grazie B" dico abbracciandolo lui avvolge le braccia intorno a me.

"Di nulla piccola, che ne dici di andare a casa?" Domanda e io annuisco.

Angolo Dell'autrice: Capitolo corto lo só, ma aggiornerò prestissimo ;-) spero vi sia piaciuto, un bacio.


	6. Capitolo 5

Pov Santana.

Passa un mese dal ballo, e anche da quando abbiamo vinto le nazionali, purtroppo oggi è l'ultimo giorno di scuola, la coach ci ha dato la possibilità di vestirci come vogliamo. Sono così triste perché lascerò Lima entro la fine dell'estate e come se ciò non bastasse Brett ha passato una settimana fuori città dicendo che è per lavoro ma io ho i miei dubbi. Ora ci troviamo in aula canto a goderci il nostro ultimo giorno.

"Allora ragazzi oggi è l'ultimo giorno di scuola e ho una sorpresa per voi" dice il Signor Shue, noi tutti urliamo eccitati.

"Allora è venuta una persona speciale a trovarci, un applauso per la signorina Holliday" la signora Holliday entra e noi tutti gli andiamo incontro.

"Ciao a tutti ragazzi, allora vi diplomate vero? Sono così orgogliosa di voi, allora ricordate la performance più bella che abbiamo fatto insieme?" Domanda e noi tutti urliamo di si.

"Allora la rifacciamo? Santana, Quinn prendere una sedia e venite qui con me a cantarla" noi facciamo ciò che ha chiesto e cominciamo a cantare 'do you wanna touch' ballando, dopo un po' la signora Holliday va a ballare vicino al professor Shue mentre Quinn da Puck, io mi avvicino a Sam e ballo di fronte a lui aprendo la giacca mentre canto 'do you wanna touch' e lui risponde 'si ti prego' finiamo la performance tornando alle nostre sedie.

"Accidenti mi siete mancati" dice Holliday e noi andiamo verso di lei per un abbraccio di gruppo.

Finita la scuola ci troviamo tutti al Lima Bean a parlare dei nostri progetti, finché non arriva Sebastian della dalton e si unisce a noi. Devo dire che da quando ha chiesto scusa siamo diventati amici, si potrebbe definire il mio migliore amico, e io la sua.

Poco dopo tutti vanno a casa e rimaniamo solo io e lui.

"Allora San te ne vai a New York?" Domanda triste.

"Si, mi mancherai un sacco, ma abbiamo l'estate da passare insieme, e tu il prossimo anno sarai a New York" dico sorridendo.

"No parto tra due giorni per Parigi ma sarò al tuo diploma domani, e niente lacrime, abbiamo una reputazione da stronzi"

"Già il diploma, accidenti quante cose sono cambiate quest'anno" dico tristemente.

"Ehy San che c'è?" Dice stringendomi la mano.

"È solo che non ho più una mamma o una nonna e non ho mai avuto un padre, l'unico che sarebbe rimasto al mio fianco è mio nonno peccato che sia morto, e penso che Brett si sia stancato di me, e che mi tradisca, se lui se ne va non mi rimarrà nessuno. Vorrei tanto che al mio diploma ci fossero tutte le persone che amo" dico lasciandomi sfuggire qualche lacrima. Lui mi tira in grembo e mi abbraccia.

"Tesoro Brett è follemente innamorato di te è impossibile che si sia stancato, e domani avrai me. Brett e Quinn, ti prometto che non mi perderai mai sarò sempre tuo amico" dice stringendomi.

"Grazie Seb" dico pulendomi le lacrime e rimettendomi a sedere.

"Di nulla, vuoi che ti accompagni a casa?" Domanda e io annuisco. Sebastian paga per me poi usciamo dal bar e ci dirigiamo verso casa mia.

"Allora ci vediamo domani?" Chiedo speranzosa.

"Certo, a domani S" dice abbracciandomi e io esco dalla macchina per poi entrare in casa.

Ovviamente Brett non c'è, prima va fuori città per una settimana, ora fà questi turni improponibili a lavoro.

Decido di ordinare una pizza, mentre aspetto mi butto in doccia, finito mi vesto e vado al piano di sotto. Dopo 10 minuti arriva, apro pago il fattorino e mangio la pizza lasciandone metà a Brett per poi andare sotto le coperte.

"Per B: ti ho lasciato la pizza sul tavolo, spero tu venga a dormire a casa o almeno di vederti al mio diploma, notte" mando un messaggio a Brett, dopo poco mi risponde.

"Da B: ti prego non ti arrabbiare, farò veramente tardi stanotte, ma ci sarò al tuo diploma promesso amore" io decido di non risponderli, sono troppo arrabbiata. Appoggio l'iPhone sul comodino e mi addormento. Vengo svegliata da due braccia che stringono il mio corpo, apro gli occhi e vedo che sono le 4 del mattino.

"Sul serio B le 4? Vabbè chi se ne frega" detto questo cerco di dormire cercando di non far scendere le lacrime mentre lui mi abbraccia da dietro e si scusa dicendomi che mi ama, ora le mie lacrime silenziose bagnano il cuscino.

Dopo qualche ora mi sveglio e sento i miei occhi gonfi, bene proprio oggi che è il giorno del diploma. Prendo i miei vestiti, vado in bagno e mi faccio la doccia, dopo di che mi trucco cercando di nascondere che ho pianto, poi metto il vestito. È un semplice vestito nero, arriva fino a sopra al ginocchio, con tacchi neri e questo fiore nero nei capelli che sono sciolti e appena mossi. Fatto esco dal bagno e vedo che Brett ancora dorme, prendo la borsa e l'iPhone poi mi avvicino a lui e gli do un colpo sul braccio, lui subito su sveglia e mi guarda confuso.

"Io vado mi è venuta a prendere Q, se vuoi venire bene, ci vediamo" dico per poi andarmene. Lui mi prende per un braccio e mi guarda stranito.

"Tesoro che c'è? Non vuoi che ti porti io?" Domanda.

"Io in verità non sapevo nemmeno se volevi venire ad ogni modo Quinn è già giù, ciao" detto questo esco di casa evitando di fare colazione perché ho lo stomaco chiuso, arrivo in macchina da Quinn e lei vede subito che c'è qualcosa che non va.

"Che c'è San?" Chiede dolcemente mentre ci dirigiamo verso scuola.

"Niente, stanotte Brett è tornato a casa alle 4, non só che fare Q, penso che mi stia tradendo, torna sempre tardi, poi quella settimana che è andato fuori città, non vedo altre possibili spiegazioni" dico tristemente.

"S, Brett non ti tradisce, è follemente innamorato di te, come potrebbe?" Domanda dolcemente.

"Beh vediamo intanto se si presenta oggi" dico, Quinn sospira e parcheggia la macchina. Subito ci dirigiamo in aula canto per prepararci, poco dopo Rachel mi raggiunge e chiede di parlarmi in privato.

"Ascolta Santana mi dispiace un sacco per quello che è successo al ballo, quelle cose non le pensavo davvero, ero solo accecata dall'amore, sapevo già che Finn mi tradiva ma lo negavo a me stessa, ad ogni modo io credo in te e só che non sei una puttana che finirà a lavorare in qualche Strip bar, io sono certa che diventerai un grande medico, e che un giorno qualcuno si accorgerà della tua incredibile voce, anche se in questi anni ci siamo fatte la guerra, sappi che ti voglio bene, e vorrei essere tua amica anche quando saremo a New York" dice sorridendomi.

"Ah Berry mi scoccia ammetterlo ma ti voglio bene, e mi farebbe piacere diventare tua amica, ma se lo dici a qualcuno, qui lo dico qui lo nego" sorrido a lei.

"Posso abbracciarti? Sarà veloce"

"Ah vieni qui hobbit" dico allargando le braccia. Poco dopo ci andiamo a mettere le tuniche per il diploma e andiamo sul palco allestito all'esterno, il preside è già sul palco per parlare.

"Allora, oggi è il giorno del diploma, molti di voi hanno combinato grandi cose in questa scuola, come vincere il campionato nazionale glee, e c'è chi ha vinto campionati nazionali cheerleading, dunque la scuola ricorderà sicuramente la vostra classe di diplomati, ad ogni modo i diplomati della classe 2012 sono" il preside chiama tutti i diplomandi per poi lasciare per ultimi noi del Glee.

Parte la base di 'Glory Days' e tutti iniziano a cantare.

"Maicol Chang" dice il preside e Mike esce.

"Quinn Fabray"

"Merchedes Jones"

"Noah Puckerman"

"Santana Lopez" esco sorridendo e scuotendo il busto, per poi incamminarmi verso la signorina Pillsbury ringraziandola e ritirando il mio diploma e poi in quel momento vedo Brett in prima fila ad applaudire e urlare, mi sento un po' sollevata.

"Kurt Hummel"

"Finn Hudson"

"Rachel Berry"

Tutti insieme finiamo di cantare.

"Ed ecco i diplomati della classe 2012 del William McKinley" urla il preside e noi tutti lanciamo il nostro cappello del diploma in aria.

Poco dopo ci riuniamo in aula canto per l'ultima volta come studenti e festeggiamo cantando, ballando e bevendo. Un'ora dopo vado verso il mio armadietto e comincio a svuotarlo buttando via quasi tutto, poi vedo Brett avvicinarsi io però continuo a svuotare l'armadietto.

"Congratulazioni amore mio" dice cercando di baciarmi ma io gli offro la guancia per poi continuare il mio lavoro e lui mi guarda stranito.

"Tesoro che c'è?" Domanda accarezzandomi il braccio.

"Niente non credevo saresti venuto tutto qui" dico cominciando a togliere le foto dal mio armadietto per conservarle.

"E come potevo perdermi questo giorno speciale? Sono così fiera di te piccola" dice dolcemente.

"Senti B ho capito che ti sei stancato di me e che mi tradisci ora puoi dirmelo così ti libererò la casa oggi stesso e non mi avrai più tra i piedi" dico lasciandomi sfuggire una lacrima per poi pulirla subito con la mano e lui aggrotta la fronte.

"Amore perché pensi questo? Io non sono stanco di te e non ti tradisco" dice.

"Perché per una settimana sei stato chissà dove fuori da Lima e fai tantissime ore a lavoro e non ti vedo mai, che dovrei pensare scusa?" Domando tristemente, lui mi sorride e io vedendo che si sta prendendo gioco di me, me ne vado mentre le lacrime ora mi rigano le guance, lui però mi prende per la vita e mi tira a se facendomi girare.

"Amore mio volevo dirti tutto oggi, io non ti ho tradita stavo solo organizzando il tuo regalo di diploma, prima di tutto ero andato una settimana a New York per richiedere il trasferimento e ci è voluta una settimana, e dato che me lo hanno concesso ho dovuto fare tante ore a lavoro perché stanotte ho ufficialmente finito di lavorare a Lima così da andare in vacanza insieme ah e ti ho preso questo regalo" dice porgendomi una scatoletta di Tiffany, i miei occhi si spalancano e apro la scatola trovandoci dentro un bracciale con il ciondolo a forma di cuore.

"È bellissimo, allora non ti sei stancato di me e non mi tradisci con un'altra?" Domando per sicurezza.

"No sono solo tuo tesoro, non potrei mai tradirti" dice baciandomi, io lo bacio poi mi stacco e affondo il viso nel suo petto singhiozzando per sfogare tutta la frustrazione che ho tenuto dentro negli ultimi dieci giorni. Lui mi stringe a se baciandomi la testa e carezzandomi la schiena.

"Ehy perché piangi?" Domanda dolcemente.

"Perché sono stata così male in questi giorni e finalmente ora só tutto, non immagini quanto ho pensato che tu mi stessi per lasciare e che sarei rimasta sola senza nessuno" dico ancora singhiozzando.

"Oh bambina mi dispiace, se avessi saputo questo ti avrei detto tutto, tu non rimarrai mai sola, sarò sempre al tuo fianco" dice stringendomi ancora di più.

"È tutto ok, ora è tutto sistemato, che ne dici di aiutarmi a ripulire l'armadietto e poi andare a casa a farci le coccole?" Domando e lui annuisce per poi aiutarmi, dopo 10 minuti finiamo e io vado un attimo in bagno a lavare il trucco colato, finito esco e mi incammino con Brett verso l'uscita, mentre esco vedo Sebastian che mi aspetta.

"Mi dai un attimo B?" Domando, lui annuisce baciandomi la guancia per poi aspettarmi in macchina, raggiungo Sebastian sorridendo.

"Questa città farà schifo senza di te" dice sorridendomi.

"E New York non sarà così bella senza te" dico con amarezza.

"Allora fammi indovinare, Brett non ti tradiva, ho ragione?" Domanda e io sorrido.

"No stava solo organizzando il mio regalo di diploma, verrà con me a New York, mi porterà in vacanza e mi ha regalato questo bracciale" dico mostrandolo a lui.

"Bene, lo sapevo, ad ogni modo mi mancherai" dice dolcemente.

"Anche tu, ma tra un anno saremo a New York insieme"

"Si diventeremo entrambi grandi medici" dice abbracciandomi.

"A presto Seb, ci sentiamo" dico staccandomi.

"Si ti voglio bene"

"Anche io" detto questo vado in macchina da Brett.

"Tutto ok?" Domanda prendendomi la mano dolcemente.

"Si è solo che mi mancherà" dico lui annuisce e guida fino a casa.

Angolo Dell'autrice: allora, che ne dite? Piaciuto il capitolo? Non è sempre tutto rose e fiori, ad ogni modo, a presto ;-)


	7. Capitolo 6

Pov Brett.

Il giorno dopo mi sveglio con Santana tra le mie braccia, rimango a guardare il suo viso mentre dorme pensando a quanto sia bella. Tra 5 giorni è prevista la nostra partenza per le vacanze, ho deciso di non dirle niente così da farle una sorpresa, non posso credere che abbia pensato che la tradissi, non potrei mai farlo spero che ora l'abbia capito.  
Dopo poco si muove gemendo e stringendosi più a me, io sorrido passando una mano sulla sua schiena.

"Mmmmmm giorno" dice, ancora assonnata.

"Buongiorno principessa" dico baciandole il naso.

"Cosa facciamo oggi?"

"Non só tu che vuoi fare?"

"Pranzo fuori al messicano?"

"Certo, vai prima tu a fare la doccia?" Domando dato che è più lenta a prepararsi.

"Andiamo insieme" dice lasciandomi un bacio sul petto.

"Ok tesoro" dico alzandomi e tendendole la mano, arriviamo in bagno e apro la doccia, aspettando che diventi calda decido di lavarmi i denti e San fà la stessa cosa, finito entriamo in doccia.  
"Posso lavarti i capelli?" Chiedo dolcemente e lei annuisce, prendo un po' del suo shampoo in mano e comincio a massaggiare la sua testa mentre lei canticchia apprezzando il massaggio, dopo di che lavo i miei mentre lei lava il suo corpo e mette il balsamo ai suoi capelli, finito esco e metto un asciugamano intorno alla mia vita poi ne metto uno intorno al suo corpo. Dopo di che io vado in camera mentre lei rimane in bagno ad asciugarsi i capelli, dopo 15 minuti esce e io sono già pronto, lei si veste con una maglia NBA, shorts corti e le sue scarpe Jordan, fatto si trucca e si fà la coda, poi insieme lasciamo casa.  
"Sai mi piaci tanto vestita sportiva" dico sorridendo mentre guido verso il centro commerciale.  
Poco dopo essere arrivati vengo trascinato nel suo negozio preferito, io sorridendo aspetto pazientemente fino quando decide che non vuole niente, così ci rechiamo al ristorante, lei ordina un tacos e patatine a parte, io una bistecca.

"Allora tra 5 giorni si parte, dobbiamo fare le valige" dico sorridendo.

"Se non vuoi dirmi la meta devi dirmi almeno se è un posto caldo o freddo" dice tranquillamente.

"Ti basti sapere che passeremo la maggior parte del tempo in spiaggia" dico e lei si illumina.

"Andiamo al mare?" Domanda eccitata, e io annuisco.  
"Allora devo comprare un bikini perché ne ho solo uno" dice pensierosa, io pago il cameriere e ci dirigiamo fuori dal ristorante.

"Prendine anche due, ti lascio la mia carta di credito e quando hai finito mi raggiungi alla sala giochi ok?"

"Ma non vuoi venire a darmi il tuo parere?" Domanda sorridendo.

"Nah tanto ti sta bene qualsiasi cosa" dico cingendo la sua vita per darle un bacio sulla guancia.

"Ok a dopo" dice per poi sparire.

Pov Santana.

Entro nel negozio di costumi e dopo aver girato per più di mezz'ora opto per un bikini a fascia con i fiori ed infine uno semplice e nero con le corde. Finito incontro Puck alla cassa anche lui intento a pagare un costume, pago subito dopo di lui poi mi giro.

"Ehy Puck che combini?" Domando sorridendo.

"Niente compro solo un paio di bermuda, tu?"

"Due bikini, allora che farai quest'estate?"

"Niente di che, continuerò a pulire le piscine tu?"

"Boh passerò del tempo al mare suppongo e andrò a New York" dico tranquillamente.

"Sai nonostante tutto sei la mia migliore amica e mi mancherai tanto quando andrai a New York" dice tristemente.

"Awwwwwww che tesoro, anche tu mi mancherai, anche se siamo stati insieme sei sempre stato come un fratello per me" dico abbracciandolo.

"E tu come una sorella, mi dispiace averti usata, non volevo ma ora sono felice che tu abbia trovato l'amore" dice dolcemente.

"Lo troverai anche tu Noah" dico sorridendo.

"Beh ora ti lascio al tuo uomo che è lì fuori che ti aspetta" dice indicando Brett fuori dal negozio.

"A presto, mi mancherai tanto, ma come promesso ci rivedremo tutti al ringraziamento" dico abbracciandolo un'ultima volta.

"Ciao Sannie" io vado verso Brett sorridendo.

"Allora che ti sei comprata di bello?" Domanda curioso.

"Due bikini, uno nero e uno a fiori, e ho incontrato Noah, ci siamo salutati" dico sorridendo.

"Sono felice, si vede che ti vuole bene" dice mettendo un braccio intorno a me.

"Anche io glie ne voglio, come un fratello. Ad ogni modo hai bisogno di comprare qualcosa?"

"No io ho tutto, tu?"

"Mmmmm non só, dimmelo tu, che faremo la?" Domando curiosa.

"Passeremo le giornate in spiaggia, e se vuoi a fare shopping" dice baciando la mia guancia.

"Allora direi che ho tutto, andiamo a casa?" Lui annuisce e ci dirigiamo a casa, quando arriviamo scappo in camera e prendo uno dei completini che mi compró Brett la settimana prima del ballo, me lo metto poi vado sul letto aspettando che arrivi, passano 10 minuti, vedendo che non arriva mi metto a giocare a ruzzle contro Quinn, dopo alcuni minuti sento Brett che si butta sul letto, io appoggio l'iPhone sul comodino e mi giro verso di lui sorridendo.  
"Allora che dici, ti piace ancora?" Domando curiosa.

"Sei davvero bellissima" dice abbracciandomi.

"Grazie tesoro" dico per poi baciarlo. Lui subito si porta sopra di me guardandomi negli occhi dolcemente.

"Tu non puoi neanche immaginare quanto io sia innamorato di te" dice per poi baciarmi il naso. "Sei la miglior cosa che mi sia mai successa" sussurra contro le mie labbra per poi baciarmi dolcemente, poco dopo si stacca e inizia a lasciarmi dolci baci sul collo, io porto la mano al suo cavallo e sento il suo membro già duro. Sorridendo inizio ad accarezzarlo da sopra i jeans, lui geme un po' e arriva con le labbra al rigonfiamento del mio seno e lo bacia per poi portare le mani dietro la mia schiena e sganciare il reggiseno lanciandolo in un angolo della stanza. Subito si avventa sul mio capezzolo e inizia a succhiarlo e leccarlo, io porto una mano sulla sua testa spingendo il suo viso più vicino. Lui sorride e mordicchia il mio capezzolo facendomi urlare poi passa a baciare il mio ventre dolcemente e io spingo la sua testa più in basso. Lui aggancia le dita alle mie mutandine e le fà scorrere per le mie gambe baciandole dolcemente per poi lasciarmi completamente nuda.

Pov Brett.

"Ti prego" supplica mentre lascio dolci carezze sul suo corpo, mi porto in mezzo alle sue gambe inspirando il suo dolce profumo e baciando le cosce che tremano. Porto lo sguardo alla sua parte più intima sorridendo all'umidità evidente. Bacio le sue grandi labbra lievemente amando come si contorce sotto di me. Bacio un paio di volte il suo clitoride poi inizio a leccare le sue piaghe gemendo al suo sapore.

"Cazzo cazzo non smettere ti prego" dice spingendo la mia testa più vicino al suo centro io porto la mia lingua dentro di lei prendendo il suo culo con entrambe le mani e comincio a scoparla con la lingua e ad ogni spinta il mio naso tocca il suo clitoride, lei urla e pronuncia qualche parola in spagnolo. Io continuo aumentando la velocità amando la sensazione delle sue pareti che si stringono intorno alla mia lingua, poco dopo vieni rilasciando una generosa quantità di umori che io prontamente lecco per ripulirla. Raggiungo il suo viso baciando tutto il suo corpo, arrivato la vedo, con le guance arrossate i capelli scompigliati e le labbra gonfie, è bellissima.  
"era hermosa, me encanta tu idioma" borbotta con ancora gli occhi chiusi, io la bacio.

"Sei bellissima" dico per poi sdraiarmi accanto a lei, subito si gira e sorride.

"Mi tieni un po'?" Chiede stancamente, io subito allargo le braccia e la faccio accoccolare a me baciando la sua testa e passando le dita tra i suoi capelli, poco dopo si addormenta e io la coccolo ancora un po' finché non mi addormento.

Mi sveglio sentendo Santana agitarsi tra le mie braccia, subito apro gli occhi e noto che sta piangendo nel sonno, accarezzo piano la sua schiena per farla calmare.

"Tesoro svegliati è solo un brutto sogno" dico vicino al suo orecchio continuando a carezzarla, pochi secondi dopo apre gli occhi in stato di shock poi si stringe a me affondando il viso nel mio petto, io l'abbraccio stretta e bacio la sua testa.  
"Tranquilla amore ti ho presa" Dico accarezzando i suoi capelli tenendola al mio petto.  
"Cos'è successo piccola?" Domando preoccupato e lei scuote la testa contro il mio petto, io la coccolo ancora un po' finché non si alza per andare in bagno, io la seguo e la trovo intenta a lavarsi il viso, mi avvicino e passo una mano su e giù per la schiena.  
"Cosa c'è che non va?" Domando dolcemente.

"Niente solo un brutto sogno, possiamo non parlarne?" Io sospiro e annuisco, lei va in camera e si infila le mutandine, il top, maglietta, pantaloncini e scarpe da ginnastica.

"Dove vai tesoro?"

"A correre" risponde.

"Piccola non credo sia il caso, perché non rimaniamo un po' a coccolarci davanti la tv?" Dico perché non voglio che stia da sola.

"Senti B ho voglia di correre, torno a casa tra poco" dice baciandomi la guancia per poi uscire di casa. Io scendo e mi metto sul divano aspettando, dopo un'ora vedendo che si sono fatte le 7 decido di preparare la cena, opto per pollo alle verdure, uno dei cibi preferiti di Santana, cucino per 40 minuti e vedendo che non arriva metto il cibo in forno. Dopo 30 minuti rientra e io le vado incontro baciandola.  
"Sono sudata" dice schifata dal fatto che la stia abbracciando.

"Non mi interessa mi piaci comunque, e non puzzi" dico dolcemente. Poco dopo mi stacco e la conduco in cucina.

"Vado a fare la doccia" dice e io la fermo.

"Ti ho fatto la cena, non vuoi prima mangiare?" Domando.

"No mi dispiace non ho molta fame" dice per poi sparire al piano di sopra. Io frustrato mi butto sul divano a guardare 'AHScoven' il preferito di San. Dopo quasi un'ora salgo in camera e vedo San addormentata. Spengo la luce e mi unisco a lei abbracciandola da dietro.

"Ti amo" dico baciandole il collo per poi addormentarmi.

Pov Santana.

Mi sveglio e vedo che sono le 11.30, scendo dal letto e vado in sala a guardare la tv, guardo numerosi film, e senza accorgermene si fà mattino, verso le 7 sento Brett scendere le scale, viene verso di me e alza le mie gambe per poi appoggiarsele in grembo. Mi accarezza le gambe guardandomi e io faccio finta di niente tenendo lo sguardo puntato al televisore, come faccio a dirgli che sogno spesso di essere lasciata sola dopo che lui mi rassicura sempre, che non mi sento abbastanza per lui.

"Quanto hai dormito tesoro?" Domanda dolcemente anche se in evidente frustrazione.

"Circa un paio d'ore" rispondo tranquillamente.

"Hai mangiato?"

"No"

"Posso farti la colazione?" Domanda massaggiando i miei piedi.

"Non ho molta fame" rispondo tranquillamente.

"Mi fai un favore tesoro?" Domanda e io annuisco.

"Puoi fare colazione poi venire a letto con me così ti coccolo e tu dormi un po'?"

"Non puoi massaggiarmi ancora i piedi?" Domando io.

"Piccola ti faccio tutti i massaggi che vuoi ma dopo"

"Allora posso solo dormire?" Lui sospira e annuisce, andiamo in camera e ci mettiamo sotto le coperte e lui mi abbraccia subito.

"Mi prometti una cosa? Domando.

"Tutto quello che vuoi"

"Se un giorno ti stancherai di me, me lo dirai subito?"

"No, ti prometto però che non mi stancherò mai di te, ti amo così tanto che non riesco ad immaginare la mia vita senza te, sei l'amore della mia vita ne sono certo" dice baciandomi la fronte, io mi stringo di più a lui per poi addormentarmi. Dopo qualche ora mi sveglio constatando che ho dormito 7 ore. Vedendo che Brett dorme decido di andare a preparare il pranzo. Mi alzo in piedi sentendo un lieve giramento di testa ma decido di ignorarlo, esco dalla camera e comincio a scendere le scale finché non vedo tutto nero.

Pov Brett

Vengo svegliato da un tonfo, guardo verso l'altro lato del letto e vedo che San non c'è, allarmato scatto in piedi e corro in bagno non vedendola nemmeno lì. Esco dalla stanza e mi precipito verso il corridoio finché non la vedo sdraiata in fondo alle scale, subito corro da lei provando a svegliarla, dopo un po' apre gli occhi e io tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

"Tutto bene tesoro?cos'è successo?dove hai male?" Chiedo preoccupato.

"Sto bene" dice alzandosi in piedi per poi urlare dal dolore, io prontamente la sorreggo con le braccia e la raccolgo in stile sposa portandola di sopra in camera.

Dove hai male?" Domando.

"Alla caviglia" dice indicandomi la caviglia destra, guardo e vedo che è molto gonfia.

"Aspetta qui" dico per poi andare giù e prendere una bacinella e riempirla di ghiaccio e acqua. Fatto torno subito su e la appoggio per terra, poi vado verso il mio cassetto e tiro fuori un paio di calze spesse e torno da lei infilando una calza fino a metà del piede per proteggere le dita dei piedi.  
"Questo sarà un po' freddo" dico mettendo il suo piede dentro la bacinella, lei subito inizia a tremare allora vado verso il mio armadio e prendo una felpa molto pesante per poi aiutarla a mettersela addosso.  
"Cos'è successo?" Domando.

"Niente mi è girata la testa e sono svenuta"

"Tesoro ti ho detto che dovevi mangiare, ora facciamo che tieni il piede lì dentro per 20 minuti e poi ti metti sotto le coperte e io ti porto il pranzo, se poi il piede ti fà ancora male ti porto in ospedale" dico per poi scendere e riscaldare la cena di ieri sera, poi prendo una piadina, la scaldo e ci metto dentro il pollo alle verdure, poi prendo una coca e metto tutto in un vassoio per poi andare di sopra, arrivato appoggio il vassoio sul comodino e prendo un asciugamano per avvolgerlo intorno al suo piede e appoggiare il vassoio nel suo grembo.  
"Mangia tutto mi raccomando" dico e lei inizia a mangiare.

"Com'è che hai fatto il pollo alle verdure? Mi piace troppo" dice contenta.

"Era la tua cena di ieri sera" dico e lei annuisce, porto via la bacinella e scendo a prendere un budino per San così da dargli molti zuccheri, salgo e glie lo porgo, lei finisce di mangiare la sua piadina poi mangia anche il budino, finito sposto il vassoio e controllo la sua caviglia.  
"È ancora molto gonfia, non penso sia rotta ma devo portarti all'ospedale per sicurezza" detto questo mi alzo e tiro fuori un paio di pantaloni della tuta calze e scarpe per San e la vesto, poi mi vesto e prendo portafoglio, chiavi e iPhone mio e di San, mi avvicino a lei e la prendo in braccio ed esco di casa per poi mettere San sdraiata nei sedili posteriori e guidare fino all'ospedale. Arrivati, carico San in braccio e la appoggio ad una sedia a rotelle e andiamo verso l'accettazione, lì spiego a chi di ruolo cosa è successo e ci fanno accomodare in sala d'aspetto, mentre aspettiamo decido di prendere una barretta di cioccolato e un succo a San.

"Perché? Ho appena mangiato" dice ovvia.

"Hai avuto la pressione bassa e se non si alza ti terranno qui sicuramente, se mangi questo ti si alzerà la pressione e dopo la visita alla caviglia potrai andare a casa" dico e lei annuisce e mangia. Dopo 40 minuti il medico ci chiama, io l'accompagno fino a lui poi aspetto fuori, dopo 10 minuti torna e io vado verso di lei.

"Allora dovete andare in quella stanza e un medico vi spiegherà tutto" dice indicando la stanza.

"ok grazie mille" dico e spingo San nella stanza.

"Salve signorina Lopez, si sdrai" io l'aiuto a sdraiarsi sul lettino.  
"La caviglia non è rotta è solo una distorsione, le metterò un bendaggio che farà sgonfiare la caviglia e dovrà usare le stampelle per circa 5 giorni, e domani si dovrà togliere il bendaggio da sola" dice per poi iniziare a fasciare la caviglia a San  
"Ah mi raccomando, finito di usare le stampelle metta un tutore che blocchi la caviglia quando esce di casa e cammina molto per un mese, le consiglio di vestirsi con scarpe da ginnastica e pantaloni corti perché il tutore è un po' ingombrante".

"Mi scusi ma abbiamo la partenza per il mare tra 3 giorni, dice che è meglio rimandare o possiamo andarci tranquillamente?" Domando.

"Potete andarci tranquillamente, ma mi raccomando i primi giorni deve essere aiutata ad entrare in acqua e deve starle vicino, poi in spiaggia può evitare di usare il tutore"

"Ok la ringrazio, arrivederci" dico per poi prendere in braccio San e portarla alla macchina, subito mi fermo in un negozio ortopedico e compro un paio di stampelle rosse e il tutore che gli hanno prescritto, poi torno in macchina e guido fino a casa.

"Ok allora ho preso tutto, vuoi che ti porti comunque in braccio su per le scale?"

"Si grazie B" dice io scendo dalla macchina per poi andare dalla parte del passeggero e raccoglierla tra le mie braccia, la porto in camera e la spoglio per poi metterla sotto le coperte, prendo il vassoio del pranzo lo porto i cucina, poi vado verso la macchina recupero la roba in macchina e ordino pizza per cena che arriva in 10 minuti. Pagato torno da San con la sua pizza preferita e la Coca-Cola.  
"Hai preso la pizza?" Domanda contenta.

"Si tesoro" dico appoggiandola sul letto, lei subito inizia a mangiare.  
"Allora come sta la caviglia?" Domando interessato.

"Meglio ma fà ancora male" dice finendo l'ultima fetta di pizza.

"Vuoi un po' di ghiaccio?" Domando.

"no possiamo solo andare a letto?" Chiede e io annuisco portando via il cartone della pizza e la Coca-Cola, dopo qualche secondo mi spoglio e mi infilo sotto le coperte facendole appoggiare la testa sul mio petto e abbracciandola.

"Notte amore mio" dico baciandole la fronte.

"Notte" dice assonnata e si addormenta subito, poco dopo anche io.

Angolo Dell'autrice: buona sera? Che ne dite? Devo continuare? :-) a presto.


End file.
